She Would Take Care of Her
by skysky15
Summary: Tragedy strikes Rachel. Shelby is there to take care of her, of course! But, would she be able to take care of her like she deserves? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel, wait up!" someone called out to Rachel as she was walking out the front doors of the school. Rachel knew that voice, she turned around to see Shelby clacking down the hallway after her in her heels. Rachel couldn't decide whether to wait for her or not. She couldn't just throw her aside when she didn't want her and then expect her to be waiting around whenever she was ready. Rachel sighed and looked up at Shelby.

"What can I do for you Shelby?" Rachel asked politely. Ouch, that hurt, but what could she expect. She had abandoned her, multiple times. What was she to expect? Definitely not a "Hi mommy!" Shelby sighed as she caught up to Rachel.

"Do you want to, mabye, come out to dinner with me tonight?" she asked nervously.

"Not tonight. I'm busy," Rachel said quickly. She saw the defeated look in Shelby's eyes and couldn't help but feel bad. " Mabye tomorrow night?" she asked.

Shelby's eyes brightened," Yeah,Ok! Definitely!" Shelby said smiling. Rachel nodded and walked away quickly. She didn't hear Shelby's shoes clicking behind her. She assumed she was still trying to take in everything that just happened. Just then Rachel's cellphone rang. She stopped and answered her phone.

"Hello," Rachel answered.

"Is this Rachel Berry?" the other end asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Rachel asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Miss Berry, I'm so sorry," the person on the other end said.

" Wh-What?" Rachel asked.

"It's your fathers, they were in an accident. I'm sorry Ms. Berry. They didn't make it," the other end said. Rachel hung up the phone, immediatly crumpling to the floor. Shelby saw her and rushed to her side. She dropped down beside her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Shelby asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"They're dead," Rachel answered quietly.

Shelby looked confused,"What?" she asked quietly.

"My dads, they're...gone," Rachel said, breaking into sobs. Shelby's jaw dropped and she quickly took Rachel into her arms. She rubbed her back soothingly in circles. She quietly shushed her and whispered reassuring words to her. Rachel just sobbed.

"Mommy," Rachel said through her sobs.

"Yes, baby?" Shelby asked, still holding her closely.

"I wanna' go home, with you" she said quietly.

"Ok, baby. Ok, I'll take you home," She stood up slowly and pulled Rachel up with her. Rachel continued to sob while she pulled Rachel, gently along with her to her car. She put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. She went to close the door but Rachel grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded.

Shelby kissed her forehead lightly, "Sweetie, I'm just going to get in the drivers seat, it won't take very long at all, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she said reassuringly. Rachel nodded and closed the door. She got in the drivers seat and buckled up. She started the car and drove to her apartment. The whole way Rachel sobbed. Shelby's heart ached for the poor girl. She made a promise to herself right then and there. She was going to take care of Rachel, no matter what. She pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. She quickly ran to the passenger side and got Rachel out. Rachel leaned against her as the walked up the two flights of stairs to Shelby's apartment. She opened the door and walked inside. She pulled Rachel in after her and closed the door. She locked the door and took off her heals. Rachel stood frozen in the middle of the living room, silent tears rolling down her face. Shelby sighed and walked over to Rachel. Sitting her down on the couch and taking her shoes off for her. Shelby sat down and pulled Rachel into her arms once again. Shelby sighed as Rachel cried herself to sleep with her head on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby looked at her daughter's sweet, tear stained face. Was she going to be able to take care of her like she deserved to be taken care of?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!

Shelby wasn't sure if she could even answer her own question, but she did know that she was not going to leave Rachel. She would stay, no matter what. She kissed Rachel's forehead gently and turned the T.V. on. She settled on some random show on Bravo and snuggled back into the couch holding Rachel closely.

The next thing she knew Rachel was stirring in her arms, waking up. She looked at the clock 2 AM. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Rachel sat up slowly and looked at Shelby. Shelby smiled sadly at her,"Hi boo, how are you doing sweetie?" she asked gently placing a hand on her cheek. Rachel didn't say anything. She just layed back down on Shelby's lap and closed her eyes. Shelby looked down on her sadly. She had to be hungry, Shelby thought. So Shelby gently stood up, placing Rachel's head on the couch. Rachel immediatly shot up and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm going to go make us something to eat. What would you like sweetie?" Shelby asked gently.

"Don't leave me," Rachel begged. Shelby's heart broke as she looked into Rachel's eyes to see the broken girl inside. She gently took Rachel's hand and pulled her into her arms. She hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. Then she slowly pulled Rachel into the kitchen with her. She opened the cabinet and went to work at making some macaroni and cheese for them. The whole time Rachel refused to leave her side. She just silently followed her around the kitchen like a sad puppy. Shelby finished making the food and put some in a bowl for herself and for Rachel. She handed Rachel a spoon and sat her down at the table with her food. Then, she grabbed hers and sat down next to her. They ate in silence. When Rachel finished she quietly got up and sat down on the couch, watching Shelby to make sure she didn't leave her sight. Shelby put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked into the living room.

"Sweetie, why don't we get you changed into some pajamas and go to bed? It's late," Shelby asked, taking Rachel's hand again and showing her to her closet. "You can wear anything you want to, sweetie," Rachel quickly grabbed a pair of blue pants with gold stars on them and a blue tank top. While she was changing in the bathroom Shelby quickly changed in to her pajamas. When Rachel came out she immediatly climbed into Shelby's bed, looking at her expectantly. "Don't you wanna' sleep in the guest bed?" Shelby asked curiously. Rachel shook her head furiously.

"I want to be with you," she said, sounding tiny. Shelby nodded and got into bed next to Rachel. Rachel snuggled into her chest and Shelby smiled. She kissed the top of her head gently.

"Goodnight, baby," she said quietly. Shelby quickly drifted off to sleep, she was exhausted.

Shelby woke up in the middle of the night to Rachel tossing and turning in her sleep.

"No! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me! Please!" she yelled. Shelby gently shook her.

"Rachel, honey, wake up. Rachel, you're having a bad dream sweetie, wake up," she said gently. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Shelby with tears in her eyes. "Awh sweetheart," Shelby said sadly. She took Rachel in her arms and hugged her. She whispered reassuring things to her and genlty rubbed her back. She shushed her until Rachel had fallen asleep again. Shelby took that opportunity to fall asleep as well. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

Shelby woke up at 6:00 AM to her alarm. She quickly turned it off, attempting not to wake her sleeping daughter who was laying next to her. She slid out of the bed and walked into the living room. She dialed the number to the school and let the secretary know that she would not be at work today and Rachel would not be at school. When she hung up and turned around to go back to bed she saw Rachel standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"What are you doing sweetpea?" Shelby asked, walking towards Rachel.

"I-I woke up and you weren't there. I was scared you had left. So I came looking for you," Rachel said shyly.

"Awh, honey I just had to call in to the school, I was coming right back to bed," Shelby said, walking over to Rachel. "Come on sweetie, let's go back to bed. It's gonna' be a long day," Shelby said taking Rachel's hand. She brought her back to bed and tucked her in. Then, she got into bed next to her. She waited until Rachel fell asleep to drift off herself.

Shelby woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at the clock, it was 10:00 AM. She slid out of bed and took the phone into the living room.

"Hello," she answered.

"Is this Shelby Corcoran? Rachel Berry's mother?" the other end asked.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" Shelby answered politely.

"This is Brian Greenburg, I'm the Berry's lawyer. I need to discuss their will with you and Rachel," Brian answered.

"Um, yes, of course. Where would you like to meet?" Shelby asked politely.

"Well, seeing as you two have been through a lot recently, I will just come there. What is your address?" Brian asked.

" Midway apartments. Apartment 4D," Shelby answered.

"Ok, I will be there in about 30 minutes," Brian answered and then hung up. Shelby hung up the phone and sighed. This was definitely not going to be easy for Rachel. She quickly got dressed, put on some make up, and fixed her hair before waking Rachel. She gently shook her sleeping daughter. Rachel's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, sweetie, hey, it's ok," Shelby exclaimed gently placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked at her and nodded. " Sweetie you're lawyer is going to be here in about 15 minutes to go over your fathers' will. We need to get you dressed, Ok?" Shelby asked gently. Rachel just nodded again. Shelby brought Rachel into her closet, towards the back. "These should fit you, pick out anything you like. I'm just going to go plug in the straightner for your bangs. I will be right back," Shelby said walking into the bathroom and plugging the straightner in. She walked back into the closet and Rachel was dressed, so she pulled her along into the bathroom. She straightened her bangs and put her hair up in a neat ponytail. Then, the door bell rang. Shelby looked at Rachel and she nodded. Shelby started to walk away, but Rachel took her hand gently. Shelby squeezed it comfortingly and began walking again, with Rachel by her side. They opened the door and Brian was standing there.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said politely, stepping into the apartment. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can we just make this quick? Rachel is still very, very upset and this is really hard on her," Shelby said, getting to the point.

Brian nodded," Well this will be really fast. Shelby they left you full custody of Rachel, and Rachel they left everything else to you. The money is getting transferred into a savings account you will be able to open when you are 21, but what would you like to do with the house?" Brian asked.

"Sell it," Rachel replied quietly.

Shelby and Brian both looked at Rachel in shock, " Are you sure about that sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, I can't live with all those memories everday. It will be too much. Sell it. Sell all of the furniture. Including mine. Everything in the house, sell it all," Rachel replied quickly.

"Ok, will do , I will be back sometime later in the week to discuss funeral arrangements, but for now I will let you two rest," Brian said standing and shaking Shelby's hand. Shelby showed him out the front door and walked back into the dining room to find Rachel, sitting at the table crying.

"Awh honey," Shelby said sadly as she took her hand and stood her up. She hugged her tightly. "It's gonna' be ok sweetie. It's all gonna' be just fine. I'm going to take care of you, don't you worry," Shelby whispered in Rachel's ear comfortingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel pulled away from Shelby's embrace, but took her hands in hers. "Thankyou," she said before hugging Shelby again.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't need to thank me. I'm your mom. This is what i'm here for," Shelby whispered to Rachel. Shelby looked at the clock, it read 11:01 AM. "OK, well, that's all we have to do for today, so what would you like to do now?" Shelby asked Rachel. Pulling away, but keeping her hands protectively on her shoulders.

"Can we watch Funny Girl?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Of course! Do you want to watch it in the bedroom or in here?" Shelby asked.

"In the bedroom," Rachel said, walking down the hallway.

"Okay, doll, I'll get it and be back there in just a few minutes," Shelby called after her. Shelby got the disk and walked down the hallway to see Rachel changed into comfy clothes and sitting up cross-legged on the bed. She smiled at her and put the DVD in the player. She quickly changed into her own comfy clothes before hopping into the bed beside Rachel. She was about to hit the play buttom when Rachel touched her arm gently.

"Can you close the curtains?" she asked,"I like it dark when I watch movies," she said. Shelby smiled and got up. She closed the curtains.

She looked at her daughter," Better?" she asked.

Rachel nodded,"Much,"she said. Shelby climbed back into bed next to Rachel and covered up. Rachel snuggled up next to her mom and watched one of her favorite musicals of all time. For the first time in two days, she truly felt comforted. Shelby absentmindedly rubbed circles on Rachel's back and before she knew it her daughter had fallen asleep. She smiled and watched the rest of the movie. The movie ended and she slowly slid out of bed. She was walking into the living room when the phone started ringing.

She answered it," Hello," she said quietly.

"Shelby?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Will is that you?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," Will answered.

"Well, um, what can I do for you?" Shelby asked.

"Well, the glee kids would really like to come see Rachel, especially Finn. We're all really worried about her," Will finished.

"Well, i'm taking care of her, and she seems to be doing as well as is expected of someone who just lost both her care providers. She's sleeping right now. When she wakes up I will ask her if she wants to see you guys. I'm sure she will, but I don't want to wake her up. She's had a lot of trouble sleeping," Shelby answered.

"Ok," Will said defeatedly.

"Plan on tomorrow. I'm sure she will want to see you guys, and if not I can always call you and cancel. What time will you be here?" Shelby asked.

Will seemed to perk up," How about 4:30?" he asked.

"Sounds great," Shelby said.

"Thank you, Shelby. See you tomorrow," Will said.

" See you tomorrow," Shelby said before hanging up the phone. She went and started the washing machine. She finished there and went back to check on Rachel. She was awake. "Baby, why didn't you call for me? I would have came in here if I knew you were awake," Shelby said.

"I just woke up, I was about to come looking for you," Rachel said. Shelby walked to the bed and sat on the edge next to Rachel.

She took her hand," Sweetie, the glee kids want to come see you tomorrow at 4:30, is that ok?" she asked.

" Yeah, I would like to see them," Rachel said. Shelby smiled at her daughter and rubbed her cheek gently. She was going to be ok. "Mom, you're the best," Rachel said leaning in and giving Shelby a tight hug. Shelby's eyes welled with tears when Rachel called her mom. Rachel pulled away and looked concerned. "Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked nervously.

Shelby shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes," No,no of course not! I just really like it when you call me mom," she said, smiling.

Rachel smiled, "Well, get used to it, mom," she said. It was the first time Shelby had seen Rachel smile in two days, and she had forgotten just how heartwarming it was to see that brilliant smile on her daughter's face. Shelby smiled and pulled her daughter in for another hug.

"How about the day after tomorrow we go shopping and get you some clothes and stuff?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded," I'd like that, mom," she said.

"Would you like to go ahead and get your bedroom stuff,too?" Shelby asked.

"No, I still wanna' sleep in you're bed for a while," Rachel said quietly.

Shelby rubbed her back comfortingly," That's fine, sweetie. You can sleep with me for as long as you need to, boo," she said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Hey, stop thanking me. This is what I do now. I'm your mom. Taking care of you is what i'm here for," Shelby said, smiling.

"I'm tired. Can you play the movie and lay with me again until I fall asleep?" Rachel asked shyly.

Shelby nodded," Of course," she said, pressing the play button on the remote and getting into bed again. Rachel snuggled into her again and Shelby put her arm around her. Feeling safe and secure Rachel drifted off to sleep quickly. Shelby smiled and decided to take a nap herself, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby woke up a few hours later. She looked at the clock. 10:29. She sighed and slipped out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. She decided to make some pancakes for dinner. She started to make them and turned around when she heard a noise behind her. Rachel was standing on the other side of the room. There was a fresh stream of tears on her face. Shelby quickly crossed the room to hold her. She wrapped her in an embrace.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"I, I woke up,a-and you weren't there. I got scared. I thought you had left me," Rachel said, sniffling.

"Oh, sweetie. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. I just thought that you would be hungry so I decided to make some pancakes for dinner," Shelby said turning to look at the pancake burning in the frying pan.

"I'm not hungry," Rachel answered. Shelby nodded.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll go turn off the stove," she said, walking to the stove and turning the knob to the off position. She dumped the burnt pancake in the trash can and put the frying pan in the dishwasher. She dumped the rest of the pancake batter that she had made in the trash as well and then she turned back to Rachel who was now sitting on the floor. She walked over to her and took her hand. She pulled her up gently and Rachel clung to her waist. Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed her back gently. "Honey, I'm not going anywhere," she said reassuringly. Rachel just clung to her and cried some more. "What do you need from me?" Shelby asked helplessly.

"I don't want you to leave me,ever," Rachel said.

"I won't sweetie, I won't. I will never, ever, leave your sight again," Shelby said holding Rachel closer. Rachel nodded and Shelby could tell that she had stopped crying. Shelby pulled away slighly so she could see Rachel's face. She wiped her tears and noticed then, that there were tears in her own eyes. She wiped her eyes and kissed Rachel's cheek gently. "How about we go back to bed? The glee kids are coming to see you tomorrow," Shelby stated.

Rachel shook her head," I only want Fin to come," she said quietly.

Shelby nodded," Ok darlin'," she said. Rachel sniffled and hugged Shelby again. Shelby rubbed her back, again, before slowly pulling her back to the bedroom. Rachel climbed into bed and laid down. Shelby tucked Rachel in and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower, sweetie. I will leave the bathroom door open,OK?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and watched her walk into her closset to pull out a fresh pair of pajamas. Shelby walked into the bathroom and turned to smile at Rachel. "See sweetie? I'm right her," she said reassuringly. Rachel nodded and turned away from Shelby. Shelby undressed and took a quick shower. She dried off and redressed in the tub and stepped out when she was done. She looked at Rachel who was looking back at her as she put her clothes in the hamper. "I'm still right here," she said reassuringly. She brushed her hair and teeth before climbing into bed next to Rachel. Rachel quickly snuggled up next to her. Rachel quickly drifted off to sleep and Shelby followed suit.

The next morning Shelby woke up and, startlingly realized that Rachel wasn't in her arms. She opened her eyes and looked around. Rachel wasn't in bed next to her. She quickly threw the sheets off of her and got out of bed. Then she realized that the bathroom door was open and the shower was running. "Rach, you ok in there?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine," Rachel answered. Shelby sighed and took this opportunity to get dressed. When she finished she walked out of the closet and Rachel was just walking out of the bathroom. She ran over to Shelby. " I didn't see you," she said as she hugged her.

"Sorry,baby, I thought you would be in the shower for a few minutes more, so I got dressed," Shelby said apoligetically.

Rachel nodded," It's ok, I just got scared," she said. Shelby rubbed her back.

"Why aren't you in some jammies?" Shelby asked.

"I wanted to go ahead and change for when Finn gets here," Rachel answered, simply. Shelby nodded and pulled away.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Shelby asked her.

Rachel shook her head," No, mom. I just want Finn here," she said.

"He'll be here later," Shelby said. Rachel nodded and smiled at Shelby.

"You're the best, mom," she said. Shelby smiled back at her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm really not," Shelby said sadly. It was Rachel's turn to comfort Shelby. She took her hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Yes, mom. You really are. The past doesn't matter. What matters is right now, and right now you have not left my side. You have stayed right beside me through everything. And for that, you really are the best mom," Rachel said reassuringly.

Shelby laughed," Hey, I'm supposed to be the one comforting you right now," Shelby said jokingly, hugging Rachel close to her. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Shelby back. Shelby pulled away when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it. There, stood the whole glee club. Rachel looked at them and her jaw dropped.

Will smiled," Surprise!" he said. Rachel stood, like a deer in headlights and then ran back to the bedroom. Will's face dropped and he looked at Shelby. Shelby quickly ran down the hallway after Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby walked back into her bedroom to find Rachel sitting on the bed, crying. She closed the door and walked over to her. She sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back gently."Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"When I saw them, I just thought of Nationals last year. How we had placed so horribly and I was so upset. I cried for at least an hour when we got home. I remember that my dads had sat there with me and told me that everything was gonna' be ok. They'll never be able to do that again," Rachel said through her tears. Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, that may be true,but now, i'm here to do that," Shelby said, hoping she was comforting her.

Rachel nodded," Yeah, that's true," she said, sniffling.

Shelby smiled and stood up," Now, how about you take my hand, and we walk out there to see you're friends?" she asked, extending her hand out to Rachel. Rachel looked up at her and took it. Shelby opened the door and they walked down the hallway together. When they got into the living room the glee kids all looked up at them. Rachel leaned against Shelby's side and Shelby put a protective arm around her.

"We're so sorry," Quin said.

Rachel nodded," Thankyou," she said. Finn came out from the back of the group and walked up in front of Rachel. Rachel glanced at Shelby who nodded. Rachel stepped forward and hugged him gently, before stepping back into Shelby's side. Shelby slid her arm around her again and looked at Finn apoligetically. Finn nodded, kissed Rachel on the cheek and stepped back into the group. Next to come up was Tina. She stepped forward and reached out a hand towards Rachel. Rachel slowly took it.

"We want to help you get through this," Tina said. Rachel smiled as Tina stepped back and Mercedes stepped forward.

"Yeah, girl. We're gonna' get through this, together, as a team," she said before tentively hugging Rachel. Rachel tensed up at the contact but didn't pull away. Shelby smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's really sweet of you guys to come, but I really just want to go back to bed now, if you don't mind," she asked, her eyes sweeping over the group of her friends.

Will nodded," Ok Rachel," he said before directing the kids out the door. Shelby came up behind him to close the door and he turned around.

"I'm sorry. She's just still really fragile right now. I'm sure within the week she will be begging you guys to come visit," she said softly. She turned around to see Rachel standing in the same spot looking at her.

"I understand. Just let us know when she wants to see us. I can tell you're taking very good care of her," he said.

Shelby nodded," I'm trying my best," she said before shutting the door and locking it. She turned around and Rachel was still looking at her. "Come here baby," she said holding out her arms. Rachel ran into them and starting crying again. "What's wrong honey?" Shelby asked.

"I couldn't even face my friends," Rachel answered between sobs.

"Honey, it's perfectly understandable. You're going through a very hard time," Shelby comforted.

"But, they're my friends. All they wanted to do was help me and the whole time they were here I just wanted them to leave," Rachel said.

Shelby pulled away so she could look into Rachel's eyes," Honey, that's ok. They understand," she said sincerely.

Rachel nodded, wiping her eyes," Can we go change and watch a movie?" she asked.

Shelby smiled," Only if you let me make popcorn and you eat it," she bargained.

Rachel giggled," Ok mom," she said. Shelby walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She waited for it to finish the put it in a big bowl. She carried it into the bedroom with Rachel on her heels. She put it down on the night stand and walked into her closet. She came out with two pair of pajamas and handed one to Rachel. Rachel went into the bathroom to change and Shelby changed in the closet. She took Rachel and her clothes and started to walk out of the room."Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just going to start the laundry. Do you want to come with me?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and followed her out of the room. They went into the laundry room and Shelby started the washer and dryer. Then,they went back to the bedroom and crawled into bed. Shelby started The Lion King and put the popcorn inbetween them. They quickly ate the popcorn. Shelby was happy to see Rachel eating. When they finished Rachel laid down against Shelby. Shelby put her arm around her and kissed her forehead softly. Rachel soon fell asleep and Shelby decided she would nap too. She often slept when Rachel did,and since Rachel often woke up with nightmares, that wasn't much.


	6. Chapter 6

Shelby woke up and looked at the clock, it was 10:00 PM. They had slept for quite a while. Shelby looked down at Rachel who was still sleeping. She sighed, this poor girl was so broken. Tears welled in Shelby's eyes at the thought of how sad her daughter was. She wished she could just take all the pain away from her, but she knew she couldn't. The best she could do was just be there for her. A few stray tears fell down her face and she quickly wiped them. "Mom, are you ok?" Rachel asked. Shelby looked down to see that Rachel had woken up.

Shelby smiled and sniffled a little," Yeah, sweetie, i'm fine. Don't worry about me, baby," she said. Rachel sighed and sat up.

"I had a nightmare," Rachel said quietly.

"What was it about?" Shelby asked, putting and arm around her daughter and pulling her closer.

"I woke up and you weren't here. So I went looking for you and I couldn't find you. Then I started going down these stairs and they seemed to go on forever and it was dark. When I got to the bottom of the stairs you were lying there, and you were dead. It really scared me," Rachel said,beginning to sob. Shelby held her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well,sweetie, that didn't happen. It was just a dream. See, i'm right here," Shelby said comfortingly. Rachel nodded and snuggled into Shelby's embrace. "I'm not going anywhere," Shelby continued reassuringly.

"I'm hungry," Rachel said quietly.

Shelby smiled,"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. What would you like to eat?" she asked

"How about those pancakes that you were making the other night?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," Pancakes it is. Do you want to come with me to the kitchen?" she asked. Rachel nodded and they got out of bed. Rachel leaned on Shelby as they walked down the hallway. Shelby quickly made them some pancakes. They ate in silence and when they finished Shelby cleaned up quickly. She looked at Rachel who was right behind her. "What do you want to do now? Are you tired?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded," I haven't been sleeping a lot. I've been having nightmares," she admitted.

"Why don't you wake me up?" Shelby asked.

"I don't want to bother you. You already have to stay by my side 24 hours a day. I don't want to burden you with my nightmares," Rachel replied quietly.

"Sweetie, you are not a burdon or a bother. I choose to stay by you're side 24 hours a day because I love you and I want you to feel comfortable, honey," Shelby said, taking Rachel into her arms and hugging her.

"You, you love me?" Rachel asked shyly.

Shelby pulled away to look into Rachel's eyes,"Of course I love you," she said before pulling Rahel into another tight hug.

"I love you too, mom," Rachel said softly into Shelby's shoulder. Shelby smiled and rubbed her back.

"So, do you want to go back to bed?" she asked. Rachel nodded and Shelby took her hand while they walked back to the bed. Shelby tucked Rachel under the covers before she got in to bed next to her. She put her arm over Rachel and Rachel snuggled up to Shelby with her back facing her. The two fell asleep once again.

Shelby woke up later to Rachel tossing and turning in her arms.

"No,no,no," Rachel said quietly. All of the sudden Rachel shot up,"No!" she yelled. Rachel started crying and Shelby pulled her in to a hug.

"It's ok sweetie, it was just a nightmare. Sh, i'm right here, sweetie, i'm right here," she said comfortingly. Rachel stopped crying slowly and wrapped her arms around her mother. "What was it about this time?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Someone came and tried to take me away from you," Rachel said quietly and hugged Shelby closer.

"Well, that's not going to happen. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, ever, ever again," Shelby said reassuringly.

Rachel nodded and pulled away,"Good," she said.

"Now, go back to sleep, sweetie, it's 3 AM. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us, so we're gonna' need some rest," Shelby said, smiling. Rachel laid back down and Shelby followed suit. Rachel snuggled back into Shelby and Shelby waited until she knew Rachel had fallen asleep fall asleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Shelby woke up later and noticed that Rachel wasn't in bed next to her. She sat up and looked around. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and saw Rachel sitting in the corner in the fetal position. Shelby walked up to her and crouched in front of her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I, I had another nightmare," Rachel stuttered. Shelby wrapped Rachel in her arms and shushed her soothingly as the tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Why'd you get out of bed?" Shelby asked.

"I was sleep walking, I guess. I woke up here," Rachel said, quietly.

"Awh, honey. I'm so sorry," Shelby whispered. Rachel buried her head in Shelby's shoulder and Shelby just held her. She rubbed her back gently and stroked her hair.

Finally, Rachel pulled away. Her eyes were dry and she looked at Shelby. Shelby could see the pain in her eyes. Shelby smiled sadly at her and rubbed her shoulder gently."Do you want to get ready and go shopping? Mabye that would make you feel better," Shelby suggested. Rachel smiled at her and nodded. Shelby stood and gently pulled Rachel to her feet. She pulled Rachel into the closet and picked out two sets of clothes. She handed one to Rachel and walked her to the bathroom. "You change in here, i'll change in the closet and be right back," Shelby said, smiling reassuringly. Shelby quicky changed in the closet and put her dirty clothes in the hamper before she walked in the bathroom. Rachel was just putting her clothes in the hamper and turning around when Shelby walked in. "What do you want me to do with your hair?" Shelby asked, plugging in the straightner and her curling iron.

"I want it curly like yours," Rachel started,shyly," I've always loved your hair," she finished. Shelby smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Curly it is," she said. Shelby did her and Rachel's hair with soft curls, straightened Rachel's bangs, and did both of their makeup. She put on a pair of heels while Rachel put on her shoes as well. Shelby grabbed her purse, putting her phone in it and turned to Rachel. "Ready baby?" she asked. Rachel nodded and walked over to her, taking her hand. Shelby led Rachel down the stairs to her vehicle and got in the drivers side as Rachel got in the passenger side. They both buckled and Shelby drove quickly to the mall. When she parked the car Shelby looked at Rachel who looked a little scared."Are you ok sweetie?" she asked.

Rachel nodded," Yeah, i'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this today," Shelby said.

"No, I need to do this now. I need to move on with my life," Rachel said, determined. Shelby sighed and got out of the car. Rachel walked up beside her and took her hand. She squeezed it gently as they walked into the mall. The two spent a few hours shopping. They got all of Rachel's new clothes and shoes, and all of that kind of stuff. When they got home both of them were exhausted.

"Why don't you pick out a movie and i'll unpack you're stuff into the closet in your room?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and Shelby took the bags back ot Rachel's new room. She quickly unpacked all the bags and walked back into the living room. Rachel was sitting, with her hands in her lap, holding a movie in her hands. Shelby walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder gently, Rachel didn't look up.

"Rachel?" she asked.

"I don't have to sleep in my own bed, do I?" Rachel asked. Shelby sat down beside her.

"Of course not. I told you, you can sleep in my bed for as long as you need to," Shelby said, smiling.

"Good," Rachel said, standing up. Shelby put her arm around her shoulder and they walked back into the bedroom together. They both changed into jammies and Shelby put the movie in the DVD player.

"Do you want popcorn?" Shelby asked before she got in bed.

"No," Rachel said quietly. Shelby sighed and got into bed next to Rachel. She put her arm around her as she started the movie and Rachel put her head on her shoulder.

"The next time we wake up, you really need to eat something," Shelby said quietly. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement before she slipped into sleep. Shelby sighed and decided to go to sleep as well. Before she fell asleep all she could think about was how much pain Rachel had to be in and how bad she felt for her poor daughter. Shelby fell asleep as tears started rolling down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby woke up to Rachel mumbling and tossing in her sleep. Shelby opened her eyes and looked at her daughter who was squirming."No, no! Mom, come back! Please, please don't leave me!" Rachel yelled. Shelby gently shook her.

"Sweetie, wake up. Rachel, honey, wake up," she said softly. Rachel's eyes shot open with a panicked look in them. "Honey, it's ok. See, i'm right here," Shelby said gently. Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby, tears falling from her eyes. "Sweetie, what was that nightmare about?" Shelby asked.

"You," Rachel answered.

"What about me?" Shelby asked.

"You told me that you couldn't deal with me anymore. And you left. I, I yelled after you and begged you to come back, but you wouldn't listen. You just kept walking away from me," Rachel answered, sobbing now.

Shelby sighed and rubbed Rachel's back gently," Sweetie, it's alright. I'm right here and i'm not going anywhere," she said. Rachel nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Honey, mabye, you should talk to somebody?" Shelby said.

"What do you mean? Like a psychiatrist?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. Mabye you need to talk to someone," Shelby said. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do," Rachel said, honestly. Shelby looked at the clock. It was 3:38 AM.

"I'll call my psychiatrist in the morning and see if he can see you soon," Shelby said.

Rachel looked confused," You have a psychiatrist?" she asked.

"Yes, honey. I do," Shelby answered her honestly.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I have had a lot of problems ever since I gave you away," Shelby answered honestly.

"Do you regret it?" Rachel asked, avoiding eye contact.

Shelby squeezed her hand gently," Every second of every day for the past 18 years," she said. Rachel looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Now, what would you like to eat?" Shelby asked.

Rachel shoook her head," I'm not hungry," Rachel said.

Shelby shook her head," No, you have to eat, Rachel," Shelby insisted.

Rachel shrugged," I'm really not hungry,mom," she said. Shelby stood and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll make a frozen pizza," she said as she walked out of the room. Rachel jumped out of bed and chased after her, wanting to keep her in her sight. Shelby put the pizza in the oven and turned to Rachel, who was standing right behind her. She wrapped her in a tight hug." Rachel, you trust me, right?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and pulled away," Of course mom," she said.

"Promise?" Shelby asked, smiling.

Rachel smiled back at her," Promise," she said.

"Good," Shelby said. Rachel hugged her again and looked at the timer on the oven.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"What are you thanking me for this time?" Shelby asked.

"For taking care of me, making sure I eat, and shower, and all that stuff," Rachel said. Shelby smiled and shook her head.

"I told you not to thank me for that. I'm your mom. It's what I do. It's what I should have been doing for 18 years," Shelby said quietly.

Rachel pulled away to look into Shelby's eyes," You just did what you thought was best for me. I don't blame you for that," she said.

Shelby smiled at her as the timer went off on the oven. Shelby got the pizza out of the oven and got out two plates. She got a couple of slices of pizza for herself and Rachel. They ate at the table and when they finished Shelby cleaned up. She gently pulled Rachel up from her seat and pulled her back to her bedroom. She tucked Rachel in, kissing her forehead. Then she laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She held Rachel as she cried some more. Eventually, Rachel exhausted herself into sleep. Shelby sighed and drifted off to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Shelby woke up to someone knocking furiously at her front door. She quickly jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Rachel, and ran to the front door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door quickly.

"Fin, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to see Rachel," Fin stated, letting himself in.

"Well, she's sleeping and there is no way in hell that you're waking her up," Shelby said, annoyed.

"She's my girlfriend! I have a right to see her!" Fin yelled.

"Fin, I understand that you're worried about her, but she's still healing right now. She doesn't want to see anyone. She's very upset," Shelby said, trying to calm down.

"I should be there for her, helping her heal!" Fin exclaimed.

"Mom? Fin, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, walking out of Shelby's room and into the living room. She walked over to Shelby and leaned against her. Shelby wrapped her arm around her supportively.

"Rachel, I came to see you," Fin said, smiling at her.

Rachel's face fell and she looked at the floor,"Fin, I love you, but I need you to go," she said quietly.

Fin frowned," I just want to help, Rachel," he said.

"I know, Fin. And that's very sweet, but I just need to be with my mom right now," Rachel said, looking up at Shelby . Shelby smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I don't understand, Rachel. Why won't you let me help you?" Fin asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry Fin, I don't understand either. It's just how I feel right now," Rachel answered apoligetically.

"You know what, i'm done. I tried, but I can't do this Rachel. I know, you're dads died. And i'm sorry, i'm so so so sorry. We all are. We just want to help you. But we can't do that if you won't let us!" Fin yelled.

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes," Go to hell," she said before burying her head in Shelby's shoulder. Shelby wrapped her arms around her daughter as she began to cry.

"I, i'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,"Fin said softly.

"Fin, I think it's time for you to get the hell out of my house," Shelby said, angrily. Fin left quickly, looking at the ground as he left.

"Sweetie,it's ok. Sweetie, you don't deserve that," Shelby said comfortingly.

"I, I never thought he would turn on me," Rachel said through sobs.

"I know, baby. I now," Shelby said, rubbing her back gently and shushing her. Rachel sobbed for quite a while before she finally pulled away from Shelby.

"How could he do that to me?" she asked sincerely.

Shelby shook her head sadly," I don't know, Rachel. I really just don't understand it," she said distantly. Shelby took Rachel in her arms once again and rubbed her back gently. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to bed, and i'll make you some hot chocolate? How does that sound?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and Shelby gently guided Rachel back into her bedroom and tucked her into the bed. She kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be right back baby," she said. Shelby walked into the kitchen and quickly made Rachel some hot chocolat, putting extra marshmellows in it. She carried it back into her room and walked to Rachel's side of the bed. She sat down next to her and handed her the hot chocolate. "I put in extra marshmellows. It always makes me feel a little better when i'm upset," Shelby said.

Rachel smiled," Thanks mom," she said as she took a sip.

Shelby rubbed her arm gently and smiled," No problem baby," The doorbell rang just then and Shelby sighed. Who now? She smiled at Rachel," You stay here, sweetie. I'll go get rid of whoever is at the door," Shelby said, Rachel nodded to her. Shelby walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She opened the door to Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes. "Hi girls," she said.

"Hi Ms. C. We just wanted to talk to Rachel. Fin told us what happened and we figured we might be able to help," Mercedes said.

"Girls, that's very, very sweet, but Rachel really is not in any shape to see anyone," Shelby said quietly.

"Ms. Corcoran we understand that she's very upset, but Ms. Pillsberry said it would be good for her to see some of her friends. She said it might help the healing process," Tina informed Shelby.

"Girls, I really, really don't think Rachel should have any visitors right now. And no offense to Ms. Pillsberry, but I would like her to stop advising you guys to come and see her. Rachel is very, very upset by what Fin said and did, so she is in no shape to see anyone else," Shelby said.

"I really think you should let the girls talk to Rachel," Emma said, walking up.

"Emma, no offense, but this is none of your business," Shelby said, beginning to get agrivated.

"Shelby, I care about Rachel. I want to see her get better," Emma said quietly.

"Then let me help her and stop dropping by unannounced," Shelby said.

"Please, Shelby, i'm begging you, let the girls talk to Rachel. I need to talk to you anyway," Emma said quietly. Shelby thought about it for quite a long time. Finally, she nodded.

"Ok, you can talk to her, but one upset word comes from her mouth, or one tear forms in her eyes, and you guys are out," Shelby said, stepping aside. She hoped she wouldn't regret this as she closed the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey girl," Mercedes said softly as she walked into Shelby's room.

Shelby watched Rachel protectively as a shocked expression came on her face," Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, what are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked. Rachel shot a glance at Shelby that told her that she needed her. Shelby understood and walked over to her, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her gently.

"We heard about what happened with Finn," Quinn said softly.

Rachel's face dropped," Oh, that," she said softly. Shelby shot a look at Quinn that told her to get on with it and she did, quickly.

"He was way out of line. Ms. Pillsberry thought it would be a good idea for us to come and see you," Quinn said.

Rachel nodded," Yeah, it's really good to see you guys. I miss glee club, a lot. I'm just not ready to go back to school yet," she admitted.

Tina nodded," We understand Rachel, you're going through a really tough time right now," she said.

Rachel nodded and looked up at Shelby. Shelby smiled at her softly, prompting her to continue talking to her friends. Rachel looked back at Tina," Yeah, it is really hard, but i'm in good hands," she said, smiling.

Tina nodded," We can tell," she said, smiling.

Mercedes nodded," We're glad Ms. C is here to take care of you. She seems to be doing a really great job," she said, smiling.

Rachel grinned," Yeah, she is," she said.

"What have you been up to?" Quinn asked, trying to be casual.

"We've been watching a lot of movies," Rachel said.

"That sounds fun," Quinn said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is very comforting," Rachel said awkwardly.

Shelby sensed the awkwardness growing in the room and decided to put an end to the visit before Rachel ended up upset," Alright guys, I think Rachel needs to rest," Shelby said, standing and walking towards the door.

"Ok, Ms. C. Bye Rachel," Mercedes said.

"Bye Rachel," Tina said.

"See you later," Quinn said. Rachel half heartedly smiled back at them.

"I'll be right back, baby," Shelby said, walking after the girls down the hallway. She showed them out the door.

"Thanks for letting us talk to her," Tina said.

"No problem guys," Shelby said before closing the door. She was walking back down the hallway when the doorbell rang again. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the door. She opened it to see Emma standing there. "Emma, what can I do for you? My daughter is waiting for me, so let's make this quick.

"I just, um, never really, uh got to ask you how she was doing," Emma said shyly.

Shelby sighed and her face softened," She's doing alright. Better than the first day. She is still very clingy to me, but I don't mind. She has a lot of nightmares. She doesn't really like to eat anything. Her appetite is almost completely gone. But, i'm managing to get her to eat, and we rest a lot so she gets short little bits of sleep. I'm doing the best I can," she stated.

Emma nodded," Shelby, you are doing a fantastic job with her," she said.

"Really? Cause I feel lik i'm completely failing," Shelby said simply.

"Shelby this, this trajedy is not your fault. It takes a big person, and a very loving parent to step up and take the responsibility that you did. And, honestly, Rachel is doing really good considering the circumstances. I have full confidence that she will eventually return to her normal self. And you are to thank for that," Emma said, comfortingly.

Shelby smiled," Mom?" Rachel asked, walking into the living room.

Shelby turned and smiled warmly at her daughter," Sorry, sweetie, I was just talking to Ms. Pillsberry, go on back to bed i'll be there in just a second, baby," she said comfortingly. Rachel nodded slowly and walked back down the hallwya. Shelby turned back to Emma," Thank you for that. I really needed it. Seeing Rachel like this is really killing me. But, anyway, bring the girls by again soon, I think Rachel really did enjoy seeing them. I gotta' go before Rachel gets worried, though. She has much worse nightmares when she's been scared or worried pryor to falling asleep," Shelby said.

Emma nodded," Ok, thanks for letting them see her Shelby. Just keep doing what you're doing and everything will be fine," she said before walking away. Shelby shut the door and headed off down the hallway to watch another movie with Rachel.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sorry! The last few chapters have definitely not been my best. I just finished moving today and it has been exhausting. I've been really busy with packing,moving, and unpacking. So by the time I get to sit down and write i'm really tired. I just wanted to say i'm sorry and I promise the next chapters will be better! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate all the reviews! As long as you guys keep enjoying what i'm writing I will keep writing. Hope you're liking the story :)

Shelby walked back into her bedroom where Rachel was sitting cross legged on the bed. She smiled at her as she crawled under the covers next to her." Did you like seeing your friends?" Shelby asked before she started the movie.

Rachel nodded," It was nice," she said.

Shelby looked at her skeptically," Are you sure about that?" she asked.

Tears began to well in Rachel's eyes,"They just brought back a lot of memories," she said as the tears began to fall. Shelby gently took her daughter into her arms as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry sweetie. If you want I can make sure they don't come over again until you're ready," Shelby said comfortingly.

Rachel nodded," Yes please," she said.

"Ok baby, I'll call Emma and tell her not to bring them over again," Shelby said.

"Thankyou mom," Rachel said quietly.

"No problem,baby. Why don't you start the movie and i'll go call Emma really fast?" Shelby suggested.

"Ok," Rachel said, letting go of Shelby. Shelby stood and walked into the hallway, pulling out her cellphone as she walked. She quickly found Emma's number in her contacts and hit call.

"Hello?" Emma answered after 3 rings.

"Emma?" Shelby said questioningly.

"Shelby? What can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"Don't bring the girls over again until I tell you it's ok," Shelby said, getting straight to the point.

" Shelby , I told you, I think Rachel needs this to get better," Emma explained.

"Emma. I have to protect my daughter. She is in tears right now from seeing those girls. I don't want to see her cry. So, you need to stay away until I tell you it's ok," Shelby said.

"Shelby, Rachel is going to cry, she's going through a very hard time," Emma said.

"Yes, Emma, but I manage to keep it under control for the most part. I don't need people giving her more reasons to cry," Shelby said.

Emma sighed," Ok, Shelby," she said.

"Thank you for respecting my wishes," Shelby said calmly.

"No problem, Shelby. Let me know when we can stop by again," Emma said.

"I will. Goodbye," Shelby said before hanging up. She walked back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed next to Rachel, putting her cellphone on her nightstand and wrapping her arm around Rachel tightly. Rachel relaxed into her arms and sighed. "It's ok, baby. They won't stop by again," Shelby said comfortingly. Rachel slowly drifted off to sleep and Shelby was about to follow suit when her phone rang. She sighed as she got up and quickly answered her phone, walking into the hallway.

"Hello," she answered.

"Ms. Corcoran?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes," Shelby answered.

"This is Brian Greenburg, the Berrys' attorney. I was just wondering when I could come by to discuss the funeral arrangements with you and Rachel," Brian said.

Shelby sighed," Well, I'd reather just get it over, I guess. How about tomorrow? Is 2:00 ok with you?" she asked.

"Yep, that will work great. I will see you tomorrow," Brian said.

"Ok, goodbye," Shelby said before hanging up. She sighed again and stood in the doorway of her bedroom, looking at Rachel, who was, thankfully, still sleeping. The poor girl has been through so much in the past couple days. She hoped she was doing an ok job at keeping her feeling safe and comfortable. Rachel deserved that, at least. Shelby sighed as she climbed into bed next to Rachel and put her arm around her gently. She kissed the back of her head softly. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day for her, they both were definitely going to need their rest. Shelby slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Shelby woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 AM. She sighed as she gently shook Rachel," Sweetie, you need to wake up," Shelby said. Rachel groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and looked at Shelby.

She smiled at her," Morning mom," she said.

Shelby smiled warmly back at her," Goodmorning baby," she said.

"Why did you wake me up?" Rachel asked grogilly.

Shelby sighed," Sweetie, Mr. Greenburg is going to be here at 2:00," she said.

Rachel's eyes widened," Why?" she asked.

"Sweetie, we have to plan your dads' funeral," Shelby said quietly.

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes and she shook her head," No, no I, I can't," she said.

"Sweetie, we just need to get this over with so we can move on," Shelby said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"No, no,no," Rachel said, tears beginning to pour from her eyes like a faucet.

"Honey, sh, please don't cry. Sh, it's ok baby," Shelby said comfortingly.

"I can't do it," Rachel said, softly.

Shelby nodded," Ok, sweetie. You don't have to. I'll call the lawyer and see what I can do," she said, standing.

Rachel grasped her hand tightly," Don't go," she said. Shelby nodded and sat back down, wrapping Rachel in her arms again. She shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly, rocking her back and forth. After a while, Rachel fell asleep and Shelby stood carefully, laying Rachel down on the bed and covering her with the blankets. She kissed her forehead gently before grabbing her phone and walking into the hallway. She quickly hit the redial button on the lawyer's number.

"Brian Greenburg," he answered after a few rings.

"Mr. Greenburg. It's Shelby Corcoran. Rachel's mother," Shelby said.

"Ms. Corcoran, what can I do for you?" Brian asked.

"Well, I was just talking to Rachel and, she can't plan her fathers' funeral," Shelby said, getting right to the point.

"Ms. Corcoran, Rachel needs to. I don't have anyone else that can," Brian said.

"What about one of their parents'?" Shelby asked.

"In their will they named Rachel as who was to take care of their funeral arrangements," Brian said simply.

"Well, Rachel can't do it. I'm sorry Mr. Greenburg, but she really just can't do it," Shelby said.

Brian sighed," I guess I can call one of the parents and ask if they could do it," he said.

"That would mean a lot to her. She's really having a tough time with this, and i'm afraid planning their funeral will put her over the edge," Shelby said.

"Ok, i'll contact you with the date of the funeral," Brian said.

"Thankyou," Shelby said, hanging up. She walked back into her room and Rachel was awake, in the fetal position on the bed, her eyes staring blankly ahead. "Sweetie?" Shelby asked, walking over and sitting down next to her. She took her in her arms gently and kissed her forehead. " I called Mr. Greenburg and he said that he would call one of your grandparents to arrange your dads' funeral," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded," Thankyou, mommy," she said, sounding like a small child.

Shelby smiled and kissed the top of her head again," No problem, sweetie," she said.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sweetie," Shelby said.

"Will I ever get better? Will things ever be back to normal?" Rachel asked.

"Sweetie, of course it will. I'm going to help you. We are going to get through this together," Shelby said quietly.

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," I promise, sweetie," she said comfortingly.


	13. Should I Continue The Story, Or Not?

Hey guys, I was just wondering if you think I should continue the story? I could end it here, but I could also definitely write more. Just let me know what you guys want. If you want me to continue writing I definitely will, but if you think it'd be ok for the story to end here, i'll end the story here. Let me know what you think! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Shelby stood up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, walking into the hallway, leaving Rachel laying on the bed. Shelby reluctantly found the number she wanted to call in her contacts and hit the green call button.

"Hello," Emma answered.

"Emma, I need your help with something," Shelby said.

"What do you need, Shelby?" Emma asked.

"I think I need to get Rachel out of the house. I just realized something," Shelby said.

"What did you realize?" Emma asked, confused.

"I realized that, if I don't make Rachel get out of her comfort zone a little, she will never get any better," Shelby said.

"That's right, Shelby," Emma said, quietly.

Shelby sighed," So, anyway, I need your help," she said.

" What do you need me to do?" Emma asked.

"Get the Glee kids together at Bread Stix tonight," Shelby said.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"You'll see. Have Will have them ready to sing "Fix You"," Shelby said.

"Who is going to sing lead? Will will want to know," Emma asked.

"I am," Shelby said.

"Ok," Emma said.

"Thankyou Emma," Shelby said sincerely.

"No problem, Shelby," Emma said, Shelby could hear the smile in her voice. Shelby hung up and went back into her room, gently lifting Rachel off the bed and pulling her into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to go out to eat at Bread Stix tonight, you need a shower," Shelby said, turning on the water.

"Mom, I really don't want to go anywhere," Rachel said quietly.

"Sweetie, if you want to get better, you have to get out of the house. You're not going to get back to normal by laying in bed all day. I know you're going through a really tough time, and it kills me inside, but we need to move on," Shelby said. Rachel nodded after a long pause. "I'm going to get some clothes out for us, you take your shower," Shelby said, leaving the room. She picked out a quarter sleeve, v neck, black , knee length dress for herself and a knee length, red dress for Rachel. each of them and when she walked into the bathroom Rachel had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her. Shelby handed Rachel her dress. "Sweetie, why don't you go change in the other room while I take a quick shower," Shelby said. Rachel left and Shelby quickly showered. When she got out she quickly put on her black dress and blow dried her hair. She curled it quickly and put on her make up before calling Rachel in. Rachel came in and Shelby quickly curled her hair, straightened her bangs, and did her make up. She put her shoes on and Rachel did the same before they headed out the door. Rachel clung to Shelby as they walked down to Shelby's car. Shelby drove them quickly to Bread Stix. They walked in and when Rachel saw the Glee Club there her face fell.

She turned to Shelby," What is going on?" she asked.

"Sit down, sweetie," Shelby said. The glee club and Shelby took the stage and sang "Fix You" bringing tears to Rachel's eyes. When they finished singing Shelby took the microphone off the stand and turned to look at Rachel," Sweetie, we're all here for you. It's not just me anymore. They are also your family," Shelby said, gesturing towards the glee club. " They love you and want to see you get better just as much as I do," Shelby said. She put the microphone back on the stand and walked over to Rachel, taking her hands gently. "Sweetie, will you let them be there for you?" she asked.

After a long pause Rachel nodded," Ok," she said quietly.

Shelby's face lit up and she wrapped her daughter in a tight hug," It's going to be ok, sweetie. We're going to help you get through this," she whispered in Rachel's ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Shelby pulled away," I'm going to get us a table so we can eat," she said, walking towards the desk. Everyone was getting settled into tables. Santana and Brittany sat together. Kurt and Blaine. Puck and Quinn, with Beth. Tina and Mike. Mercedes and Sam. Sugar and Artie. Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsberry. But, Rachel didn't see Fin. She looked around and saw him approaching her. She quickly looked down at the ground.

"Rachel, can we talk?" Fin asked.

"Judging by how much of an ass you were to me the other day, no we cannot talk," Rachel said defiantly.

"Rachel, please? I know all that stuff I said was wrong and mean. I shouldn't have said it. I just got frustrated," Fin explained.

"That's no excuse Fin! I'm frustrated because both my dads just died. I'm frustrated because one of the people who are supposed to care for me and be there for me the most yelled at me in my time of need! I'm frustrated because my mom can't leave my sight for two seconds without me freaking out and thinking she's gone or dead! I'm frustrated because i'm scared that I will never, ever get back to normal! I'm frustrated because I can't sleep for more than 2 hours at a time without waking up from some horrible nightmare! I'm frustrated because I can't even bring myself to plan my own dads' funeral! Fin, i'm frustrated too, trust me," Rachel yelled. Everyone turned to look at the pair.

"Rachel, I know you're frustrated. I understand that," Fin started.

Rachel cut him off," No, Fin you don't understand. You will never understand," she said, getting up and running in the direction of the girls bathroom. Shelby heard the commotion and walked over to Fin.

"I thought I told you to leave her the hell alone, Fin!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Corcoran. I didn't mean to upset her. I just want to help, her, really," Fin said, clearly upset.

Shelby sighed and shook her head," I know you were. I know you care about her. I just got her to get out of the house. I just got her to be willing to see her friends. I'm just upset that you might have just ruined that. Fin, I don't think you understand how hard that was. She is so torn up inside right now. Which is perfectly understandable considering everything she's been through. You just need to back off for now. She'll come to you when she's ready, trust me. She loves you Fin," she said before turning towards the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and walked in," Rachel," she called.

"Mom is that you?" Rachel asked from inside the bathroom somewhere.

"Yeah baby, can I come in?" Shelby asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. Shelby walked in and looked under the stall doors, not seeing Rachel's feet. She turned and looked in the corner, she saw Rachel, sitting in the corner, looking at her with tears streaming down her face. Shelby rushed over to her and dropped to her knees beside her.

"Sweetie," she said, taking her daughter in her arms.

"Mom?" Rachel asked into Shelby's shoulder.

"What sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"Was I too hard on Fin?" Rachel asked.

Shelby shook her head," No, baby girl. You're just upset. He shouldn't have said what her said, and he shouldn't have approached you tonight, sweetie," she said reassuringly.

"Are you sure I wasn't too mean?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," Yes sweetie, i'm sure," she said. Emma walked in, Quinn trailing behind her.

"Can we come in?" Emma asked.

Shelby nodded," Yeah, come on in," she said. Quinn immediatly passed Emma and sat down beside Rachel and Shelby.

"Rachel, i'm so, so , so sorry. Fin is really being a jerk lately, but he's just scared. He just wants you back," Quinn said. Rachel pulled away from Shelby slightly so she could look at Quinn.

"I know," she said queitly.

"Sweetie, why don't you talk to Quinn, I need to talk to your mom," Emma said quietly. Shelby stood up and Rachel looked at her desperately.

Shelby smiled at her reassuringly," Sweetie, we're just going to be right outside the bathroom," she said. Shelby followed Emma out of the bathroom.

Emma turned around once the door had swung closed," I just wanted to know how you are doing," she said.

"I'm fine," Shelby said quickly.

Emma smiled knowingly," Don't lie to me," she said.

Shelby sighed," I'm a little overwhelmed," she admitted.

"By what?" Emma asked.

"Sadness," Shelby answered honestly. Emma looked at her expectantly and Shelby continued," I just feel so bad for her. Everything she's been through. It kills me when she cries herself to sleep or when she wakes up screaming from a nightmare. And the worst part is, she thinks i'm going to leave her. She really thinks that I would do that. You know why? Because I have before. I should have never gave her up in the first place," Shelby said shaking her head.

Emma placed a gentle hand on Shelby's arm," Shelby none of this is your fault. You've been nothing but fantastic to Rachel ever since this happened, and that's a lot of responsibility. You may have made a mistake years ago, but you thought you were doing what was best for Rachel," she said reassuringly.

"I just wish I could do more," Shelby said.

"Shelby, you're doing everything humanly possible," Emma said.

Shelby sighed," I know. I just wish I could do more," she said. Just then Rachel and Quinn came out of the bathroom. "Hey sweetie," Shelby said, smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, is it ok if I go sit with Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," Of course," she said.

"Will you sit with us?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," If that's what you want,sweetie, i'll be there in a second," she said. Rachel and Quinn headed in the direction of Quinn's table and Shelby turned to Emma. "Thankyou," she said, wrapping the small red head in a hug.

"No problem, Shelby," Emma said, returning the hug.

Shelby pulled away and smiled," And, for the record, i'm sorry I was such a bitch to you," she said.

Emma chuckled," It's ok,you're under a lot of stress," she said before both women turned to go sit at their tables.


	16. Chapter 16

Shelby walked up to where Rachel, Quinn, Puck, and Beth were. She slid into the booth next to Rachel and turned to Beth who was sitting at the end of the table in her highchair. "She's adorable," she said, looking across the table at Quinn and Puck.

Quinn smiled at her baby," Thankyou," she said politely. Quinn turned to Rachel," Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded," I would love to," she said quietly. Quinn leaned over and unstrapped Beth from her highchair and gently handed her to Shelby who laid her in Rachel's arms. Rachel smiled brightly at the small child and it warmed Shelby's heart to see her daughter smile like that. She hadn't seen her smile like that for almost a week, and she missed it. She hated seeing her daughter so defeated and upset all the time. I killed her inside.

"She likes you," Quinn said, interupting Shelby's thoughts.

Rachel beamed," Really?" she asked.

Quinn nodded," Yeah, she doesn't like a lot of people, but she definitely likes you," she said.

Rachel rocked her gently," She looks just like you," she said looking up at Quinn.

"Thankyou," Quinn said, smiling.

"Sweetie, what do you want to eat?" Shelby asked as the waitress stood by the table.

Rachel shook her head," I'm not really hungry," she said.

Shelby sighed," Sweetie please eat," she pleaded.

Rachel shook her head again," I'm really not hungry, mom," she said.

Shelby looked up at Quinn who took the hint," Rachel, I really think you should eat," Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head once again," I am really, really, not hungry. If I was I promise I would eat," she assured them.

Shelby nodded, finally," If you say so," she said.

"Beth probably needs a diaper change, do you want to help me?" Quinn asked, sliding out of the booth. Rachel nodded and Shelby got up so that Rachel could slide out of the booth. She followed Quinn, carrying the baby, to the bathroom. Shelby watched them and sighed. She caught Emma motioning to her from her table and walked over to them.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"Is Rachel still not eating?" Emma asked, having noticed the small brunette refusing to eat.

Shelby sighed,"Yeah, occasionally I can get her to eat little things like a piece of pizza, or a waffle, or some popcorn, but she hasn't really ate a meal since she's been staying with me," she replied.

Emma nodded," When was the last time she ate?" she asked.

"Last night, or the night before, i'm not really sure. The days have just kind of ran together. We haven't really done much since...the accident," Shelby answered.

"Shelby, how do you feel about what happened?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it," Shelby said, glancing at Will who was watching the two women have thier conversation.

"I'm going to go talk to Mike about some dance lessons for some of the glee club members," Will said, walking away.

"Yes, Shelby, it does matter how you feel about it. If you're not ok with it, you will never be able to help Rachel come to terms with it," Emma said.

Shelby sighed," I just, it just hurts to see them die. Not that we were really close or anything, but they took good care of my daughter for 18 years, they did what I couldn't," she said quietly.

Emma nodded," It's normal that you feel this way, and it's ok to mourn. But you have to admit that you're mourning. You have to accept that you're sad," she said.

Shelby nodded," Ok, I admit it. I'm sad," she said slowly.

Emma smiled," You are going to get through this, and you're going to bring Rachel through it too. You're a very strong woman, if anyone can do this, it's you," Emma reassured her.

Shelby nodded," Thanks, Emma," she said, seeing Rachel and Quinn coming out of the bathroom. Rachel wasn't carrying Beth, and she looked upset. There were tears in her eyes and she didn't sit down at the table. She grabbed her coat and ran out the front door. Shelby and Emma looked at eachother before they both ran after her.


	17. Chapter 17

Shelby took the lead and Emma followed her to her car. Shelby looked in the passenger seat and didn't see Rachel. She opened the back door and still didn't see her. This is when she started to panic. "Emma she's not here. Where'd she go?" Shelby asked frantically.

Emma's eyes widened," Calm down, she couldn't have gotten far," she said.

Shelby shook her head," You can't promise that. We, we need to find her," she said quickly.

"Ok, let's go back inside. We can get all the glee kids ot help us look for her," Emma said, taking Shelby's hand when she didn't move. She pulled Shelby into the restaurant and took a microphone off a stand. "Guys, Rachel's gone. We need everyone to get in your cars and go look for her," Emma said frantically.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mercedes asked, standing up.

"Something happened in the bathroom and she got upset. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. We went out to find her and she wasn't in Shelby's car. She's gone," Emma explained. The glee kids all got up and quickly put their coats on, heading out the door. Tina and Mike walked up to Shelby.

"Don't worry Ms. Corcoran, we'll find her," Tina said before walking away. Shelby stood, frozen, while everyone headed out.

Emma grasped her arm lightly," Shelby, I know that you're upset right now, and you're scared, but Rachel needs you right now, more than ever," she said quietly.

Shelby nodded," I know," she said, walking to her car quickly. Shelby took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears as she started driving. She saw Emma and Will getting into their car as she pulled out of the Breadstix parking lot. She drove for about 20 minutes, the tears freely falling now, until she got a phone call from an unknown number. She quickly answered," Hello?" she answered hopefully.

"Ms. C, it's Mercedes, me and Sam found Rachel," Mercedes said.

Shelby smiled," That's great! Where are you?" she asked.

"We're at the high school," Mercedes said.

"Ok, i'll be there in 2 minutes," Shelby said, hanging up. She quickly drove to the high school, trying to collect herself for Rachel's sake. She pulled into a parking space and jumped out of the car, seeing Mercedes sitting with Rachel by the front door. Shelby ran quickly to where they were sitting and couldn't help but cry when she saw her daughter, safe. She smiled at Mercedes," Thank you," she said as Mercedes stood up. She gave her a quick hug.

"No problem, Ms. C," she said,walking back to where Sam was waiting in the car. Shelby sighed and wrapped Rachel in her arms tightly.

"I'm so sorry mom," Rachel said through her sobs.

"Sweetie, it's ok. I just, don't understand why. Why did you run away like that?" Shelby asked.

"I, I don't know. I was in the bathroom with Quinn and she was changing Beth's diaper. She was talking about how much she loved having Noah around and how much of a great father he was and I,I just fell apart. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my coat.I ran out of Breadstix, intending on getting in the car and waiting for you, but something just came over me. I just started running and I couldn't stop. I didn't know where I was going until I ended up here," Rachel explained through her tears.

Shelby shook her head," Why would Quinn bring that up? She knows what just happened," she said, clearly confused.

"I have no clue," Rachel said.

"Well, sweetie, it's ok, it's all going to be ok," Shelby assured her as Will and Emma pulled up. Emma jumped out of the passenger seat and quickly ran up to the mother and daughter sitting in front of the school.

"Rachel, i'm so glad you're ok," Emma said, hugging the small brunette.

Rachel smiled while tears fell down her face,"Thanks Ms. Pillsberry," she said.

Emma smiled at her,"No problem, sweetie. How about I stop by the house tomorrow with some of the girls?" she suggested.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said softly.

Emma smiled," Ok, we'll be there as soon as school gets out," Emma said.

Shelby turned to the small redhead," Do me a favor and don't bring Quinn until I get a chance to talk to her," she said.

Emma nodded, a knowing look on her face," Ok, just Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany," she said.

Rachel looked up at Emma," Santana wants to see me?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, sweetie. She's been asking for the last couple of days," Emma said, nodding.

A look of surprise settled on Rachel's face," Wow, that's surprising," she said.

"Rachel, we all care about you very much," Will said, cutting in on the conversatin.

Rachel nodded," Thanks Mr. Shue," she said.

Will put his arm around Emma," Well, we're gonna' get home now," Will said, guiding Emma back to their car. They both got in and Will drove away quickly.

Shelby squeezed Rachel gently," Sweetie, are you ready to go home?" she asked.

Rachel nodded," Yeah, mom," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Shelby brought Rachel home and tucked her into bed. Settling down next to her and drifting off quickly.

When Shelby woke up her phone was ringing. She sighed as she got up and quickly answered it, walking out of the bedroom. "Hello," she said.

"Hi Shelby. How's Rachel?" Emma asked.

"Hey Emma. She's fine, she's sleeping. What can I do for you?" Shelby asked.

"I was just making sure it was ok that I bring the girls by today," Emma said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Actually, could you guys stick around for a little while? I have some errands to run," Shelby asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need," Emma said.

Shelby smiled," Ok, i'll see you in a few hours," she said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was already noon.

"Ok, bye," Emma said, hanging up. Shelby walked back into the bedroom where Rachel was slowly stirring. She walked over to her side of the bed and gently shook her.

"Sweetie, wake up babe," Shelby said softly.

"Mm, mom?" Rachel asked grogilly.

"Yeah, goodmorning sweetie," Shelby said, smiling down at her daughter.

Rachel smiled and sat up, fully waking up," What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, sweetie, as soon as school gets out Emma is bringing the girls over, remember?" Shelby asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Rachel nodded," Yeah, I remember," she said.

"Sweetie, while they're here I need to run a few errands, will you be ok here?" she asked.

Rachel nodded after a long pause," Yeah, i'll be fine if they're here with me," she said.

Shelby smiled," Good, so why don't we get some food in you and get dressed?" she suggested.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said quietly.

"What do you want to eat?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Well, you can have anything you want," Shelby said.

"Can we order chinese?" Rachel asked.

Shelby smiled," Sure, sweetie, i'll go get a menu," she said, getting up. She walked quickly to the kitchen, grabbed the menu off the top of the fridge, and walked back into the bedroom where Rachel was sitting on the bed still. Shelby handed Rachel the menu and Rachel quickly picked what she wanted. Shelby called and ordered their food, putting the menu back on top of the fridge. She sat back down on the bed and turned on a movie. "The food will be here soon," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded and laid her head on Shelby's shoulder," Ok," she said as Shelby wrapped her arm around her. They watched the movie until the doorbell rang. Shelby jumped up and walked to the door. She paid for their food and took it. She put their food on plates and carried it back to the bedroom and handed Rachel her food as she sat down next to her. They ate quickly, in silence, watching the movie.

When they finished Shelby took their plates into the kitchen and put them in the dish washer. When she returned Rachel was out of bed and in her room, picking out clothes. Shelby smiled and picked out clothes for herself. They both got dressed and Shelby did her hair and make up before calling Rachel in. "What do you want me to do with your hair today?" Shelby asked as she did Rachel's make up.

"Can you just put it in a messy bun and straighten my bangs?" Rachel asked.

Shelby smiled as she finished her makeup," Sure," she said. She fixed her daughter's hair in a messy bun and straightened her bangs just as the doorbell rang. Shelby walked, Rachel close behind her, to the front door and opened it to see Emma, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina standing there with flowers. "Hi guys," Shelby said, stepping aside to let them in.

"These are for you," Santana said, handing the flowers to Rachel.

"Thankyou, Santana," Rachel said, smiling and taking them from her. Shelby grabbed her phone and wallet before walking towards the door.

"You're going to be ok right?" Shelby asked, looking at Rachel.

"I'll be fine, mom. I'll call you if I need you," Rachel said, smiling and walking towards her mother. Shelby smiled and wrapped Rachel in a gentle hug.

"I won't be long," she assured her.

"Ok, mom," Rachel said, pulling away. Shelby kissed her cheek softly.

"We'll take good care of her," Emma assured Shelby, smiling.

Shelby smiled," Ok, see you later," she said, opening the door.

"Love you!" Rachel called after her.

"Love you too, baby," Shelby said, closing the door behind her. She got in her car and drove quickly to an unfamiliar neighborhood. She pulled into the driveway of an unfamiliar house and got out of the car. She took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Quinn questioned as she answered the door.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell were you thinking, talking to Rachel about how great of a dad Puck is after she just lost both of hers. Have you lost your damn mind?" Shelby asked, inviting herself in.

"Ms. Corcoran, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Quinn said, innocently.

"You know damn well what i'm talking about," Shelby said, shaking her head.

Quinn sighed," Fine, so what? I talked about Puck with Rachel. What is it to you? She's a big girl. If she has a problem with what I said, she can come talk to me. Not send her mommy," she said defiantly, slamming the door.

Shelby raised an eyebrow," What is it to me? She's my daughter. Last night, I had just gotten her to come out for a night for the first time since her dads died and she runs out of the bathroom, grabs her coat, and runs away. Quinn I don't think you understand how panicked I was. Shehave been dead in a ditch somewhere. What if that had been Beth? You would have cared then! And, just so you know, Rachel didn't send me. I came on my own. She's home with Emma and her real friends," she said all at once.

Quinn became defensive when Beth's name was mentioned," Don't you dare bring my daughter into this!" she yelled.

"You don't like the idea of her running off in tears and you having no clue where she went, do you?" Shelby asked sarcastically.

"Well, you know what, i'm not sorry for what I did. Rachel is a selfish, greedy, little brat and it's about time something bad happened to her," Quinn said angrily.

Shelby's jaw fell," How could you say that?" she asked.

" I got pregnant! My parents kicked me out of the house! It's her fault I lost my boyfriend! You know what happened? I grew up and moved on. She thinks that she's just going to be able to skate through life because she's talented? I had to make sure that she knew that couldn't happen," Quinn yelled.

" Quinn, yes, a lot of bad things happened to you, and that's horrible, but Rachel just lost both her dads. The only family she has ever known. Do you know how horrible that feels?" Shelby asked.

Quinn shook her head," No, I don't, but neither do you. So, don't act all high and mighty because you know, you caused her a lot of pain too! You rejected her. You're her mother and you rejected her!" she yelled.

Shelby's face fell again and she sighed," I know I caused her a lot of pain. And I will never forgive myself for that, but the point is, i'm here now, picking up the pieces. I can never right my wrongs, but I can be here for her now, when she needs someone," she said, sadly.

Quinn laughed," You think that you can pick up the pieces? Really? We'll see," she said threateningly.

Shelby raised an eyebrow," Was that a threat?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged," I don't know, I guess that's up to you to decide," she said, smiling.

"Quinn, I don't know what happened to you, but I would not threaten me if I were you," Shelby said, warning.

" I guess we'll see what happens," Quinn said, shrugging again.

Shelby smiled," We will," she said, walking towards the door. She opened it," You better stay the hell away from Rachel, by the way. If you, so much as get within sight of me while she's with me, I will make your life miserable. Do you plan on graduating this year? Well, if you mess with Rachel anymore, you can count on being held back," she said happily.

" You can't do that!" Quinn yelled.

Shelby smiled," You'd be surprised what I could do," Shelby said, walking out and closing the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Shelby got in her car and took a deep breath before driving back to her apartment. She climbed the stairs and unlocked her door. They were all sitting in the living room, laughing. Shelby smiled, seeing her daughter laugh felt good. She'd barely smiled since the accident. "Mom, you're home," Rachel said, getting up and walking over to Shelby, wrapping her arms around her. Shelby hugged her as she slipped her shoes off.

"Did you have a good time?" Shelby asked, putting her phone down on the counter.

"Yeah, we've just been talking," Rachel said, pulling away.

Shelby smiled," That's great," she said.

"Girls, why don't you say goodbye to Rachel while I talk to Ms. Corcoran," Emma said, standing up and walking over to Shelby, pulling her into the kitchen. "Please tell me you didn't go to talk to Quinn," Emma said.

Shelby sighed," I did," she answered.

Emma shook her head," That wasn't a good idea Shelby," she said.

"No, you don't understand. She had to know that purposely hurting my daughter is not ok. Espcially after what she's been through recently," Shelby said.

"Shelby, Quinn has been through a lot too," Emma said quietly.

Shelby nodded," I know, and during that time, yes, Rachel made a mistake by telling Finn that Quinn's baby was not his, but that doesn't give her the right to make Rachel so upset," she insisted.

Emma nodded," No, it doesn't, but that's what happened. She's just a teenager, she makes mistakes," she said.

"Are you sticking up for her? She knew what she was doing and shows no remorse for it," Shelby stated.

Emma shook her head," I am not sticking up for her and I am not condoning what she did. What she did was wrong, and there's no denying that. I'm just saying that she's a teenager. Rachel hurt her, so, in her mind, it was ok to hurt Rachel," Emma said.

Shelby shook her head,"Well it wasn't," she said.

Emma nodded," No, it was definitely not ok, but Rachel's feeling better now. Everything's fine," she said.

Shelby nodded," I know," she said.

"Did you threaten her?" Emma asked.

"I just told her to stay away from Rachel," Shelby said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Emma asked.

"Then I said i'd make sure she didn't graduate," Shelby confessed.

"How?" Emma asked.

"I'm not telling, incase it comes down to that. I'm hoping it won't, but she's gotta' know that it's not ok," Shelby said.

Emma nodded," Ok," she said finally, turning and walking back into the living room where the girls had just finished saying goodbye.

"Bye Ms. C, thanks for letting us come see Rachel," Mercedes said.

"No problem, girls. Any time," Shelby said, smiling. She walked them out and closed the door behind her.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked when she came back into the living room.

Shelby sat down on the couch next to her," I just went to show them out," she replied.

"No, I mean when they were here, where did you go?" Rachel asked again, laying her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"I told you, I just had some errands to run," Shelby said.

Rachel looked up at her," Mom, where did you really go?" she asked.

Shelby smiled and kissed her forehead softly," I really just went to run some errands," she said.

Rachel sighed," If you say so," she said, smiling.

Shelby stroked her hair soothingly," What do you want to do now, baby girl?" she asked.

Rachel sighed," I don't know," she said.

"We could watch a movie?" Shelby suggested.

"Hey mom," Rachel said after a pause.

"Yeah, baby," Shelby responded.

"Do you think Finn's mad at me?" she asked.

Shelby shook her head," No sweetie, I know he's not. He cares about you a lot and doesn't like seeing you hurting. Almost as much as I don't like seeing you hurting," she replied.

"Do you think he'd want to see me?" Rachel asked nervously.

Shelby nodded," I know he would. Why? Do you want to see him?" she asked.

Rachel nodded," I miss him," she said.

Shelby nodded," Ok, sweetie. I'll call him. Mabye he wants to come over for dinner?" she suggested.

Rachel kissed her cheek softly," Thanks mom," she said as Shelby got up.

Shelby smiled," Don't thank me yet," she said, picking up her phone. She found Mercedes's number from when she had called the other night when she found Rachel and called it.

"Hello?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes. Sorry if i'm interrupting anything, but I need Fin's number. Do you have it?" Shelby asked.

"Ms. C? Yeah hold on a sec," she said. Mercedes told Shelby Finn's number and Shelby thanked her before hanging up. She quickly dialed Finn's number.

"Hello?" Finn answered.

"Finn, it's Ms. Corcoran," Shelby said.

"Is Rachel ok?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She wants to see you. Will you come over for dinner tonight?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in an hour," Finn replied.

"Thank you. See you soon," Shelby said before hanging up. She turned and walked into the living room where Rachel was waiting. She looked at her mother expectantly when she walked in the room.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

Shelby smiled," He'll be over in an hour," she said. Rachel jumped up and wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

"You're the best, mom," she said.

Shelby rubbed her back gently," Thankyou baby," she replied.

"So, what are we doing for dinner?" Rachel asked, pulling away and smiling broadly.

"Well, we could just order take out when he gets here," Shelby suggested.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said.

"Until he gets here do you want to watch some T.V?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded," Yeah," she said, sitting down on the couch. Shelby sat down next to her and turned the T.V on. She settled on something on Bravo and settled into the couch. Rachel curled up next to her, laying her head on her chest and Shelby wrapped her arm around her. She really hoped things would go smoothly. She didn't want her daughter to hurt anymore. She's been through quite enough in the last few days. She definitely didn't need anything other than happiness. She settled down and watched T.V until the doorbell rang. She smiled at Rachel as she went to open the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi Fin," she said warmly as she opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Corcoran, thankyou for inviting me over," Fin said, stepping inside.

"No problem, it was Rachel's idea," Shelby said, closing the door behind him.

"Fin?" Rachel questioned, getting up from the couch and walking to the front door.

Fin smiled," Hey, Rach," he said.

Rachel smiled and hugged Finn tightly," Hey Finn,' she said into his chest. Finn smiled as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"I'm going to go start the laundry and grab the take out menues. I will be back in a few minutes," Shelby said, walking out of the room. Rachel pulled away and looked up at Finn.

"I'm sorry. I was a bitch to you," Rachel apoligized.

Finn smiled," It's ok, you've been through a lot, Rach," he said sadly.

Rachel nodded and looked down at the floor," Yeah," she answered simply.

Finn took Rachel's hand and gently squeezed it," How are you?" he asked, clearly concerned.

Rachel shook her head," I'm fine. It's hard sometimes, but i'm fine. My mom is taking really good care of me. That was a relief. After I shot her down so many times when she wanted to get dinner or go shopping or see a movie, I thought that she would probably not be very fond of me," she said.

Finn smiled," Rach, she's your mom. She loves you no matter what," he said.

Rachel nodded," I know that now, but, I don't know. I just had so much resentment for her from that time that I found her. I was finally going to get a mom and she shot me down. She said that we should just appreciate eachother, from a far. That's not what I wanted, Finn, I wanted a mom," she sighed," So after that, when Quinn had her baby and Shelby thought about adopting it I got scared. I didn't want to share her with anyone. So we had a long talk and decided to spend some time together, get to know eachother better. I thought that's what I wanted but I was still mad at her for doing what she did. She left for a year, I don't know where she went, she just left. Then, all the sudden she came back and she wanted to see me. I, I couldn't say yes,so I just kept avoiding her. I'm glad that she was there, though, when it happened. I don't know what would have happened if she wouldn't have been there to take me home," she finished, shaking her head.

Finn shook his head," I'm so sorry," he said.

Rachel nodded," Me too, but I have to move on. For a few days all I wanted to do was lay in bed. I didn't want to eat or shower or anything, I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't even do that because I have nightmares. Any time I fall asleep. Then, mom made me get up out of bed. She made me go to Breadstix and I'm glad I went. It's time I move on with my life," Rachel said decisively.

"Yeah, Rach, I agree," Finn said. There was a long pause before Finn spoke again,"So, what about us?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

"What about us?" Rachel asked.

"Where do we stand?" Finn asked.

"Well, I know I yelled at you, and i'm sorry. If you could forgive me, then that would be awesome," Rachel said, shyly.

Finn smiled and looked up from the ground," I can definitely forgive you," he said.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss," You're the best," she said, pulling away.

"I think I need to apoligize too. I yelled at you, and that wasn't acceptable. I should have been more understanding. You're going through a rough time and the last thing you need is me yelling at you," Finn said.

Rachel nodded,"It's ok, you were frustrated, it's understandable," she said.

Finn shook his head," But it's not acceptable, I should have been the one holding yyou while you cry, not making you cry," he said.

"It's ok," Rachel said, nodding.

Shelby walked into the room," So, what do we want to eat?" she asked, heading towards the couch and sitting down. Rachel followed her and sat down next to her, motioning for Finn to join them. Finn walked over and sat down next to Rachel.

"We could get pizza," Rachel suggested.

Shelby looked over at Finn," Is that ok?" she asked him.

He nodded," Yeah, that's fine," he said. Shelby nodded and got up, getting her phone and ordering the pizza. They all sat around and watched T.V until the pizza came. When it came they all ate, making casual conversation. When they finished Shelby cleaned up and checked the clock.

"Finn, I think it's time for you to go home," Shelby said.

Finn nodded," Ok," he said. He kissed Rachel softly and got up, walking towards the door.

"Have a nice night," Shelby said.

"You too, Ms. Corcoran," Finn said, walking out the door. Shelby closed the door behind him and locked it, walking over to Rachel and sitting down on the couch.

"Thankyou for letting him come over mom," Rachel said.

Shelby nodded," No problem, baby," she said, wrapping an arm around Rachel. Rachel laid her head on Shelby's chest. " Sweetie, I heard you say something, and I kind of want to talk about it," she said.

"What's up mom?" Rachel asked.

"You said something about resenting me. Do you still resent me?" Shelby asked curiously.


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel looked down at her hands shyly," You heard that?" she asked nervously.

Shelby smiled," I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I just happened to hear that, but do you?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head," No," she answered.

Shelby smiled at her softly," It's ok if you do, sweetie. I understand why you would be. I would probably resent me too. It was wrong of me to just turn you away like that. I shouldn't have done that," she said, shaking her head.

Rachel nodded," It hurt me a lot," she said quietly.

Shelby took her hand and gently squeezed it," I'm really sorry Rachel. I never meant to hurt you," she said.

Rachel nodded," I know," she said.

"I just, I wasn't ready to take on that responsibility," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded," I know, mom. It's ok," she said.

Shelby hugged her," No, sweetie, it's not. But I hope that i'm being an ok mom, now," she said.

Rachel smiled," You're being a more than ok mom," she answered. Shelby smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Wanna' watch a movie?" Shelby asked.

Rachel shook her head," I'm tired, can we just go to sleep?" she asked.

Shelby nodded," If that's what you want, sweetie," she said, standing up. Rachel stood up and they headed down the hall. They had just walked into the bedroom when Shelby's phone rang. She quickly walked back into the kitchen where it was sitting on the counter and answered it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Corcoran, sorry to call you so late. I've been swamped all day and Leroy's parents wanted me to let you know that the funeral will be in three days," Mr. Greenburg said.

"Oh, it's fine. Alright, we'll be there," Shelby assured him.

"Ok, thankyou," Mr. Greenburg said before hanging up. Shelby hung up and put the phone back down on the counter before walking into the bedroom. Rachel had already changed into some pajamas and was sitting on the bed.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked as Shelby got some pajamas out of her closet.

"I'll talk to you about it after I change," Shelby said, walking into the bathroom and quickly changing. She opened the door when she had finished and Rachel was looking at her sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Rachel," That was Mr. Greenburg," Shelby stated.

"What did he want?" Rachel asked.

"To let me know that your dads' funeral will be in 3 days," Shelby stated, watching for her daughter's reaction.

"Wh, What? So soon?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded," Yeah, sweetie," she said.

Rachel took a moment to think before she shook her head," I can't do it," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sweetie, I think you should think about this. Missing your dads' funeral is a big deal," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded," I know, I just, I can't do it," she said.

Shelby sighed," Ok, sweetie," she said, making a mental note to call Emma as soon as Rachel fell asleep. Rachel got under the blankets and Shelby followed suit. Rachel snuggled up with her back against her mother.

"Goodnight mom," Rachel said tiredly.

Shelby kissed the top of her head softly," Goodnight baby," she said. She waited until Rachel had fallen asleep to slip out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and picked her phone up, quickly dialing Emma's number.

"Hello?" Emma answered after a few rings.

"Emma, hey, i'm sorry too call so late, but I need a favor," Shelby said.

"What do you need? Is Rachel ok?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's just that, well, the lawyer just called me and told me that her dads' funeral is in three days. So, I told her and she said that she didn't want to go," Shelby explained.

"Well, that's not good," Emma said.

"Yeah, I was hoping, mabye, you could come over tomorrow and talk to her. Mabye you can get her to go. I really think that she should go," Shelby said.

"Yeah, I can do that. I agree, it will be good for her and help her move on," Emma said.

" Yeah, I think so too," Shelby agreed.

"Well, i'll be there tomorrow after school gets out," Emma said.

"Thanks Emma," Shelby said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Emma said.

"See you tomorrow," Shelby said before hanging up. She carried her phone with her into the bedroom and laid it down on the nightstand before crawling into bed.

Rachel turned over," Where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh, sweetie. I thought you were asleep, I just went to get some water," Shelby lied.

"I was, but I woke up when you weren't here next ot me," Rachel replied, snuggling her back up against Shelby again. Shelby nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, i'm back now, so let's go to sleep," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said, slipping into unconsiousness. Shelby waited until Rachel had fallen asleep to drift off herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Shelby woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. She sighed and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Rachel up. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. She took a quick shower and put her clothes on. She quickly blow dried and curled her hair. She put her make up on before opening the door to see Rachel, surprisingly still sleeping. She walked down the hallway and folded clothes, catching up on chores she hadn't been able to do since she started taking care of Rachel. When she finished with the laundry she walked into the kitchen. She looked around, deciding what to make for breakfast.

She decided to make scrambled eggs and toast and set to work.

It didn't take long until she was finished. She quickly put the eggs and toast onto two plates and set them at the table, pouring two glasses of orange juice as well. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom. walking up beside Rachel. She gently shook her," Sweetie, it's time to get up," she said softly.

Rachel stirred and groaned, rolling over,"Mom?" she questioned, not opening her eyes yet.

Shelby smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed," Yeah, baby. Come on, I made us some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. It's gonna' get cold if you don't wake up," she said.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her mother," How long have you been up?" she asked.

Shelby sighed," About an hour and a half," she said, moving so that Rachel could get out of bed.

Rachel rolled out of bed and headed down the hallway, making sure Shelby was following her. She sat down at the table and yawned," It looks good," Rachel commented. Shelby smiled as she took her seat. They ate in silence and when they finished, Shelby cleaned up. Rachel waited patiently for her to finish. "Thanks, mom," Rachel said, wrapping Shelby in a hug.

Shelby smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter," No problem, baby," she said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Now, you need a shower. Why don't you go jump in and i'll bring you some clothes," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said, heading down the hallway. Shelby walked into Rachel's roomm, to the closet and picked out something that she hoped Rachel would like, to wear. She picked out a pink skirt and white shirt and walked into her room. She heard the shower running on knocked on the door. "Come on in," Rachel yelled over the sound of the shower.

Shelby walked in," Sweetie, i'm going to put your clothes down on the counter," she said.

"Thanks mom," Rachel said from inside the shower.

"No problem, baby. I'm going to go and find something to watch on T.V. Let me know when you get out, if you want me to do your hair," Shelby said.

"Yeah, I want you to," Rachel replied.

Shelby plugged in the curling iron the straightner," Alright, baby, come get me when you're ready," she said, opening the door and leaving the room. She walked into the living room and noticed her phone blinking. She picked it up and saw a text from Emma.

_I'm taking off early. I'll be there in about 45 minutes._

Shelby read. She quickly texted back

_Ok, see you then._

She typed and put her phone down. She turned on the t.v. and watched a show on Lifetime until Rachel came in the room, dressed and towel drying her hair. "I'm ready, mom," she said.

Shelby smiled and stood up," Ok, sweetie," she said, following her down the hallway. Shelby quickly blew Rachel's hair dry and curled it. She straightened her bangs and put her make up on for her before looking at the clock. "Sweetie, I need to tell you something," she said, unplugging everything.

"What?" Rachel asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"I called Emma and asked her to come today to talk to you," Shelby admitted.

"Why?" Rachel asked, plopping down on the couch and tucking her legs underneath her.

Shelby sat down next to her," I really think you should go to your dads' funeral. She agrees with me. I thought, mabye, she could convince you," she said, looking at Rachel for her reaction.

Rachel's face fell," Why would you do that? I told you that I didn't want to go!" she exclaimed.

Shelby nodded," I know, sweetie. I just think that going to the funeral is going to help you move on," she said.

Rachel shook her head," I don't want to go, and nothing she says is going to make me want to," she said.

" Sweetie, please, just hear her out. You don't have to go, but I would really appreciate it if you would just hear her out," Shelby pleaded.

"I don't know," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Please, Rach? For me?" Shelby asked.

Rachel paused," Fine, but no promises," she said after a while.

Shelby smiled and hugged Rachel tightly," Thank you sweetie," she said.

Rachel nodded," I kind of owe you," she said.

Shelby smiled and pulled away," You don't owe me anything, sweetie," she said.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said as the doorbell rang.

Shelby stood up,"Ready?" she asked.

Rachel nodded," Yeah," she said.

Shelby smiled reassuringly at her before opening the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been sick. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! :)**

"Hey Emma," Shelby said, smiling and stepping aside to let her in.

Emma smiled as she stepped in," Hey guys," she said, taking her coat off.

Shelby took it and put it in the coat closet," Thanks for coming," Shelby said, sitting down next to Rachel. Rachel's hand quickly found hers and Shelby squeezed it gently.

Emma sighed as she sat down across from them in a chair," So, Rach, your mom told me that you don't want to go to your dads' funeral," she said.

Rachel nodded," That's correct," she said.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea. I really think you should go. Being able to say goodbye to them will help you move on," Emma explained softly.

Rachel looked at the floor," I just don't think I can do it," she admitted.

"Do what?" Emma asked,

"Say goodbye," Rachel said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Shelby's heart broke. She quietly wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek.

"Sweetie, I know that it's going to be hard. I'm not denying that. But, I think it will help you. Not saying goodbye is going to be way more difficult than saying goodbye," Emma said.

Rachel took a minute to think about it before looking up at Shelby," Do you agree, momma?" she asked.

Shelby smiled warmly and nodded," Yeah sweetie. I told you, I agree with Emma," she said.

Rachel turned back to Emma,"Ok," she said, giving a small nod.

"You'll go?" Shelby asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded again," Yeah, i'll go," she said. Shelby wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I don't think you'll regret this," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded and pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes," I hope not," she said.

Emma stood," Thankyou, sweetie," she said, smiling at Rachel.

Rachel smiled," Thankyou," she said, standing and wrapping her arms around the small red head. Emma tensed up at first, but, shortly, she wrapped her arms around the small brunette as well. Rachel pulled away," Thanks for coming to talk to me. I really appreciate it," she said, leaning back against Shelby, who was also standing now.

Emma smiled," No problem, sweetie," she said,heading to grab her coat from the coat closet. Shelby sat Rachel down on the couch and walked Emma out.

"Thankyou, so much," Shelby said, opening the door.

"No problem," Emma said," Call me if you need anything else," she said, heading out the door. Shelby closed the door behind her and headed back to where Rachel was sitting on the couch, staring blankly ahead. Shelby sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You gonna' be ok, Rach?" she asked.

Rachel gave a small nod and sniffled," Yeah, i'll be ok," she said.

Shelby sighed," Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rachel confirmed.

"Mabye we can go out tonight?" Shelby suggested, trying to cheer her daughter up.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We could go eat dinner. Mabye at Breadstix?" Shelby suggesteed again.

Rachel nodded," Ok," she said, looking up at her mother and smiling,"That sounds fun," she said.

Shelby smiled," Just let me grab my purse and we can go right now," she said, standing up.

She had just grabbed her purse when there was a knock on the door. She opened it, expecting to see Emma, having forgotten something or something like that, but was shocked when she saw Quinn standing there. She quickly stepped out the door into the hallway of and closed it behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just, I, I came to, um, apoligize," Quinn said, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Shelby asked, clearly shocked by the young blonde's statement.

"I just want to apoligize to Rachel. What I did was wrong," Quinn said.

Shelby raised an eyebrow suspiciously," Really?" she asked.

Quinn looked up at Shelby for the first time," Yeah, really, Ms. Corcoran. Just, please let me talk to her," she said, pleadingly.

Shelby paused, thinking about it," I don't know," she said, shaking her head.

"Please, I promise, I won't say anything to hurt her," Quinn begged.

Shelby sighed," Fine, but, just so you know, lying to me, is not a good idea," she warned.

Quinn shook her head," I'm not lying. No tricks here. I just want to apoligize," she said. Shelby nodded and walked back inside the house.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked curiously. Her eyes widened as she saw Quinn walk in behind her mother.


	25. Chapter 25

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asked frantically, looking at her mother.

Shelby took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly," She just wants to talk, sweetie. I won't let her hurt you anymore," she promised.

Rachel looked at Quinn, a hint of anger behind the sadness in her eyes," Well, what do you want?" she asked.

"I just, I wanted to say that i'm sorry. You didn't deserve this to happen to your dads and you definitely didn't deserve me rubbing it in your face," Quinn said, shaking her head.

Rachel nodded," You're damn right I didn't," she said. Shelby squeezed her hand gently, attempting to calm her down. "Why did you do it?" Rachel asked, calming down slightly.

"I don't know, Rachel. I really don't know. I was just confused and, I just, I don't know. I thought it would make me feel better if I made you feel worse, but I was wrong. It just made everyone hate me," she said, shaking her head.

"So that's why you came to apoligize? Because everyone hates you and you don't like it? So you just figured you come in here and apoligize and I would forgive you and everything would be fine between us?" Rachel asked angrily.

"No, no. That's not why I came!" Quinn tried to reason, but Rachel was already walking out of the room, towards Shelby's bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Shelby turned to look at Quinn, who had a mix of hurt and shock written on her face.

"You should go," Shelby said quietly, walking to the door and opening it.

Quinn nodded," Can you just tell her i'm really sorry?" she asked, stopping in front of her.

Shelby nodded," Sure," she said, closing the door behind her as she walked out. Shelby turned, heading for her bedroom. She knocked on the door lightly," Sweetie, Quinn is gone," she said. In seconds she heard Rachel scramble to the door and unlock it, immediately wrapping her arms around her mother when the door was open. Shelby wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head," It's ok, baby," she cooed softly.

Rachel sniffed," I can't believe she came here," she said.

"Sweetie, I really think she might be sorry," Shelby admitted.

Rachel pulled away and looked at her, disbelief in her eyes," You believe her?" she asked.

"Sweetie, don't be upset. I don't know Quinn well. You're probably right, she probably just didn't want people to hate her. That's besides the point, though. Rach,sweetie, it doesn't matter what I think. If you don't think she's sincere or you aren't ready to forgive her yet, I will stand behind you one hundred percent," Shelby said, wrapping her arms around her again.

Rachel relaxed into her mother's embrace," Thanks momma," she said.

Shelby kissed the top of her head again," No problem, sweetie. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Rachel returned.

"You hungry, sweetie?" she asked.

Rachel nodded," Yeah," she answered simply.

"What would you like for dinner?" Shelby asked, pulling back to look at her.

"I want some carrots. Do you have any?" Rachel asked.

Shelby chuckled," Well, that's an odd request, but yes I do. Is that all you want?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and smiled at her," Yes, please," she answered.

"Ok, you go sit on the couch and i'll bring you some carrots," she said, turning to walk into the kitchen. She found a can of carrots and cooked them in the microwave. She added a little sugar for tast and put it in a bowl, grabbing a fork as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She handed her the bowl and sat down next to her.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Rachel asked, taking a bite.

"Nah, sweetie. I'm not really hungry," she answered. Rachel looked skeptical, but nodded, turning her attention back to the T.V and finishing her carrots. She put her bowl on the coffee table, laying her head on Shelby's shoulder and snuggling closer to her. Shelby wrapped her arm around her.

By the end of that show Rachel was dozing off. Shelby chuckled, watching her attempt to keep her eyes open," Why don't we go to bed?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and yawned," Sounds good to me," she said getting up and following Shelby into her room. They both changed quickly and Rachel crawled into bed.

"How about tomorrow, we go and get you a nice dress for the funeral?" Shelby suggested cautiously, as she tucked Rachel in, kissing her head softly before heading to the other side of the bed and slipping in.

Rachel curled up close to her," Ok, momma," she said, sounding exhausted.

Shelby kissed the top of her head again before settling into bed next to her. She waited until she heard Rachel's breathing even out the way it did when she was sleeping, to go to sleep herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Shelby woke up the next morning and realized that Rachel wasn't in bed next to her. She sat up, looking around. The bathroom door was open and the shower wasn't on, so she wasn't there. Then, she heard the T.V. from the living room. She threw the sheets off of her and walked into the living room to find Rachel sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. " Hey momma," she beamed at Shelby.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing in here?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I woke up. I was hungry," she shrugged.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" Shelby asked.

"There was no reason," Rachel shrugged.

"Well, when you finish, do you want to go and get you that dress?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded," But you need to eat too," she said, taking another bite of cereal.

"I'm not hungry," Shelby said, shaking her head.

Rachel sighed,"Mom, you haven't eaten in, like, a long time," she said.

Shelby smiled at her," I can take care of myself, baby girl," she assured her.

"Please, for me?" Rachel pleaded, pouting.

Shelby chuckled," Rach, that look isn't going to work on me. I invented that look," she said.

Rachel didn't budge," Please mommy?" she asked.

Shelby chuckled again and shook her head," Fine," she sighed, walking into the kitchen and getting herself a bowl of cereal before walking back into the living room. She sat down next to Rachel who was just finishing her cereal.

She smiled," Thankyou momma," she said, kissing her cheek as she walked back into the kitchen. She put her bowl and spoon in the dish washer. " I'm going to go get ready," Rachel said, heading down the hallway to her own bedroom. Shelby finished her breakfast and headed to her room. She changed and quickly fixed her hair and make up. When she finished she walked into the living room where Rachel was waiting.

"Ready?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded," I'm ready," she confirmed.

Shelby slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys," Well then, let's go," she said, heading for the door. Rachel followed her to her Range Rover and got in. Shelby began driving, stopping at a red light. As the light turned green, she stepped on the gas, entering the intersection. As she did, she saw and car coming at her form the corner of her eye. She gasped it it hit her side of the vehicle.

"Momma!" was the last thing she heard before black filled her vision and she passed out.

Rachel woke up some time later, in a hospital bed. She looked around, spotting Will and Emma sitting in the corner of the room. "Mr. Schuester?" she questioned, finally feeling the pounding in her head and rib cage.

"Rachel, you're awake," Will said, smiling and walking over to the side of her bed, Emma close behind her.

"Where's my mom? What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Sweetie, you and you're mom were in a car accident," Will answered.

"What?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening.

"You were at an intersection and a drunk driver hit your car," Will explained.

"Where's my mom?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Sweetie, your mom is in ICU," Emma said softly.

"What? Is she ok?" Rachel asked.

"The car hit her side of the vehicle head on. She's unconscious right now. She has a concussion and a few broken bones, but the doctors think she'll be ok," Emma answered.

"I want to see her," Rachel said, sitting up and throwing the sheets off of her.

"Rachel, you can't get out of bed. You have whiplash and a few broken ribs. The doctors said you have to stay here," Emma said, gently pushing her back down.

"I want to see her," Rachel replied, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know, Rach. Mabye we can get a nurse to take you to see her. I'll go find one," Will said, heading for the door.

Emma took her hand gently," I'm so, so sorry Rachel," she said sadly.

Rachel nodded, the first of many tears falling down her cheeks," I hope she's ok," she said quietly.

Emma nodded," She's going to be fine Rachel, I promise," she assured her.

Rachel looked up at her," You can't promise that," she said.

Emma sighed," She's going to be ok," she repeated as the door opened. Rachel expected to see Will with a nurse, but instead saw Finn.

"Rachel," he said, quickly crossing the room and taking her hand," You're ok," he said, smiling.

"But my mom," Rachel said, trailing off as the tears flowed faster down her cheeks.

Finn was afraid to hurt her, so he just placed a gentle hand on her cheek," She's going to be ok, Rach," he assured her.

Rachel swatted at his hand," You don't know that, Finn. Nobody knows that!" she yelled angrily.

Finn sighed, seeing it wasn't a good time to talk to her," You're right, I don't, but I hope that she is," he said, sitting down in a chair next to her bed and taking the hand that she had yanked away a few seconds before.

The next person to enter the room was Mercedes," Hey Rach," she said softly as she walked in.

"Hi," Rachel said quietly as Mercedes made her way to her bedside.

"How are y-" Mercedes was interupted as Will came back into the room, following a nurse.

"She's going to take you to see you're mom," he said, smiling. The nurse tranferred Rachel to a wheelchair and wheeled her and her I.V. down the hall to ICU. She stopped in front of the door to Shelby's room.

"She looks pretty banged up, but it's not as bad as it looks," the nurse assured her as the pushed open the door.

**Let me know what you guys think :) Hope you liked it! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School is really kicking my butt! And I got cast in the school musical, which is also taking up a lot of time. But, anyway, I'll try to start updating more often. At least once a week. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm really just trying to get back into the writing mode. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

Rachel's eyes stung with tears when she saw her mom. Shelby was lying on the bed. She had a cast on her left ankle and one on her left wrist as well. Her face had a few bruises, too. "Momma," Rachel said as the nurse parked her wheelchair next to the bed.

"Just hit the call button when you're ready to leave," the nurse said, ducking out of the room. Rachel simply nodded, not taking her eyes off of her mother. "Momma, I need you," Rachel whispered, taking Shelby's free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze." Please mommy," Rachel begged, the tears springing from her eyes and running down her face.

"Rachel?" Emma called from the doorway.

"Please go away. I just want to be alone right now," Rachel said, not turning around. Emma turned to walk away, but Will gently pushed her in the door.

Emma stumbled a bit before walking towards Rachel, slowly," You know, the doctors say that she's going to be just fine," she said, attempting to offer the young woman some comfort.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Rachel asked.

"Well, they had to perform some surgery to put her wrist back together, and the anesthesia just hasn't worn off yet," Emma explained.

Rachel nodded," But she's going to be ok, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. She's going to be just fine. They want to keep her overnight for observation, but tomorrow you guys can go home," Emma said reassuringly.

Rachel nodded simply," Ok," she said quietly. Emma sat down in the chair on the other side of Shelby and looked over at Rachel. She hadn't taken her eyes off her mother since the moment she had entered the room, and there were dried tears on her cheeks. Rachel began to hum a song quietly.

"What are you humming?" Emma asked curiously.

Rachel smiled," Defying Gravity. It's my mom's favorite song," she explained. Emma simply nodded and Rachel resumed her quiet humming," I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try, I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well if that's l-"she broke into singing the middle of the song, but was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Rach?" Finn questioned.

"What?" Rachel asked, slightly irritated that her song had been interrupted.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Rachel sighed," I actually really just want to be alone right now," she said, lifting her eyes from her mother to look at Emma. Emma took the hint and scurried out of the room quickly.

"What are you doing?" Will asked from his seat on a bench across from Shelby's room.

"She doesn't want me in there. She just wants to be alone with her mom, and I respect that," Emma said, sitting down next to him and Finn, who was also on the bench.

Back in Shelby's room, Rachel had begun to sing again. She was singing a different song from Wicked this time. She knew how much her mom loved Wicked. "Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat," Rachel began. She stopped when she felt her mom squeeze her hand gently. A wide smile came to Rachel's face," Momma," she exclaimed.

Shelby winced, then smiled at her," You're ok," she said.

Rachel nodded," I'm fine, but how are you?" she asked.

"I feel like I got ran over by a truck," Shelby sighed.

"Well, that's pretty close to the truth," Rachel said sadly.

Shelby gave her a small smile," But I'm ok and you're ok, so I'm happy," she said.

"I would hardly call that ok," Rachel muttered.

"Well, I'm alive," Shelby said. Rachel nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. Shelby quickly wiped it away with her free hand, taking it from Rachel's grasp," Everything's fine, sweetie. I promise. Now, I'm sure Finn's here, and I'm betting Will and Emma are here too, so why don't you go let them in?" Shelby suggested.

Rachel sighed," I'm not allowed to get up," she said, looking down at the wheelchair she was seated in.

Shelby's eyes widened," Why not? Are you ok? Are you-"she began worriedly, but Rachel cut her off.

"I'm fine, mom. I just have a few broken ribs and a little whiplash. I don't know why they put me in this wheelchair," Rachel said.

Relief washed over Shelby's face," Thank God," she said.

"They said you took the worst of the damage, because the driver crashed into your side," Rachel explained.

Shelby nodded," What about the people that were in the other car? Are they ok?" she asked.

"They're fine. The driver had some whiplash and the passenger just had some scrapes and bruises. They were both drunk," Rachel answered bitterly.

"Well, I'm glad they're ok," Shelby said, looking down at the cast around her foot.

"I'm not. They can burn in hell for all I care," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel," Shelby said in a stern tone.

"No mom. Do you not get it? You could have died! They could have killed you!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby sighed," Sweetie, calm down, please. I'm not dead. I'm right here. I'm gonna' be ok. They just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes," she said, trying to calm her irate daughter.

"But they're mistake could have cost someone their life!" Rachel exclaimed.

Shelby nodded," It could have, but it didn't," she said.

Rachel sighed," I don't wanna' argue momma'. I'm just glad you're ok," she said, taking her mom's hand again.

"I think I'm going to call the nurse," Shelby said, reaching for the buzzer hanging beside her bed.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, concern clear on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just in some pain," Shelby replied, giving her a reassuring smile. The nurse walked in, smiling.

"How are you feeling Ms. Corcoran?" she asked, checking her monitors.

"Fine, I've got a wicked headache though," Shelby replied.

The nurse gave her a nod," I'll go get you something for that," she said, heading for the door.

"Miss?" Shelby questioned as the nurse turned the door knob.

"Yes?" the nurse asked politely.

"If there is anyone out there, can you please send them in?" Shelby asked.

The nurse nodded," Sure," she said, heading out the door. It was only a few seconds before the doorknob was turning again and Finn was walking in.


	28. Chapter 28

Finn went straight to Rachel's side, followed by Emma and Will," Hey Shelby, how are you feeling?" Will asked, walking up to her left side.

"Not too bad, considering the circumstances," Shelby said, giving him a smile.

Will smiled at her," Well, I'm glad you're ok. I don't think I would be able to coach Glee club alone," he said, jokingly.

"You're damn right you wouldn't be able to," Shelby joked.

Rachel looked from Shelby to Will," How can you guys be joking right now?" she asked.

"Sweetie," Shelby started.

"No, mom, I'm serious, this is serious. You could have died mom. You're sitting here in a hospital bed, basically half of your body broken, and you're joking about?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, we're all just happy that your mom's alive. We're just trying to eliminate some of the tension in here. We didn't mean to upset you," Will said.

Rachel nodded," I just, I'm just, I'm just so frustrated," she said.

Shelby squeezed her hand gently," I know baby, but it's gonna' be ok. You just have to appreciate the fact that we are ok, and we made it out alive. We can't dwell on the past and be upset over it, we have to move forward," she said.

Rachel nodded as the nurse came in with a cup of water and two pills in her hand," These should help," she said, handing the medicine to Shelby. Shelby quickly took the two pills, following them closely with the water. The nurse turned to Rachel," And sweetie, I have to take you back to your room now. The doctor is going to be in to check on you in about 10 minutes," she said.

Rachel's eyes widened," No, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here," she insisted, holding tighter to her mother's hand.

"Ms. Berry, I'm really sorry, but I have to take you. I can bring you back afterwards, though," the nurse tried to reason.

"No!" Rachel continued to insist.

"Sweetie, just go with the nurse, you'll be back before you know it," Shelby said.

"I don't want you to be here all by yourself, though," Rachel said, looking at her.

"I'll stay with her," Will piped up from the other side of Shelby's bed.

"Will, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine," Shelby said, turning to look at him.

He shook his head," No, I insist," he said.

Shelby sighed, and turned to Rachel," Will that work for you?" she asked.

Rachel nodded slowly," I guess," she said. The nurse took the breaks on Rachel's wheelchair off. "I'll be back soon, momma'. I love you," she said as the nurse pulled her away and she dropped Shelby's hand.

"I love you too, baby," Shelby said, blowing her a kiss with her free hand. Finn followed the nurse and Rachel out. Which left Emma standing on Shelby's right and Will on Shelby's left.

"I think I'm going to go with them," Emma said awkwardly, heading out the door.

Shelby looked after her and turned to Will, a questioning look on her face," Is she ok? She seems a little off," she said.

Will nodded," I don't know if she's ok or not. She hasn't said more than then a few words to me in a few days," he said.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

Will shrugged," I have no clue what goes on in that head of hers," he said.

Shelby gave him a reassuring smile," Well, I'm sure she's just stressed out," she assured him.

Will smiled," Yeah, but anyway, this isn't about me or Emma. Seriously, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I told you, I feel fine," Shelby answered.

Will smirked," Shelby, I know you better then to believe that," he said.

"No really, Will. I feel fine," Shelby insisted again.

"Shelby, you don't have to act all tough ass with me. It's ok to admit that you're in pain. You're side of the car just got hit, head on, by another car that was going 45 miles an hour," Will said.

Shelby sighed," You really want to know how I'm feeling?" she asked.

Will nodded," Yes, Shelby, I really want to know how you are feeling," he said.

"I feel like my foot is being sat on by an elephant, my wrist feels like someone hit it with a sledgehammer 60 times in a row, and I think my brain is going to explode any second now. That is how I feel, Will. Happy now?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I'm not happy that you're feeling that way, but I'm happy you finally told me," Will said.

"Don't tell anyone I said that, though. Especially not Rachel, I don't want her worrying about me," Shelby said.

"Shelby, you're her mom. Of course she worries about you," Will said.

"I don't want her to, though. So don't say anything," Shelby said firmly.

Will raised his hands in surrender," I won't, I promise," he said." But, I do have a question for you," Will stated.

Shelby raised an eyebrow," What?" she asked.

**I know, I know, it's a really short chapter. I had a question for you guys at the beginning of the chapter, but I wanted to update the story for you guys. So this was the outcome. Anyway, I was thinking of breaking up Will and Emma, and pairing up Shelby and Will. I was just wondering what you guys thought about that. Will and Emma, or Will and Shelby? Let me know what you think! If I get enough answers by tomorrow, I will try to post another chapter tomorrow! So let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, first off, thanks for all of your opinions. I got a lot of answers. However, the majority was Will and Shelby, which, personally, I think is adorable. Anyway, as promised, here's the next chapter!**

"Has it been hard for you? I mean, you just kind of got thrown into parenting when Rachel's dads died. You didn't have any warning or anything, it just all seemed to happen really fast. I just want to make sure you're ok," Will stated, sitting down in the chair that was behind him.

Shelby shrugged," It's fine, I'm fine. I don't know, I guess my maternal instincts just kind of kicked in. It's hard to watch Rachel be so upset all the time, but as far as taking care of her, I think I've done a pretty good job," she answered.

Will smiled," You've done a great job," he confirmed.

"No, I could do a lot better. Sometimes, she has these dreams that, apparently, I leave. If I was doing a great job, then she wouldn't have those dreams. And," Shelby paused, looking over at Will," I don't know why I'm telling you this," she said.

Will gave her a reassuring smile," You can talk to me Shell, I want to know how you are," he informed her.

Shelby quirked an eyebrow," Shell?" she questioned.

Will looked down at the floor," Sorry, it just sort of came out," he said.

Shelby smiled," It's ok, I kind of like it," she admitted.

Will looked up," I never pictured you to be much of the type for nick names," he stated.

"I think whatever medicine they gave me is messing with my head," she said jokingly.

Will smiled," Well, personally, I like the drugged up Shelby. I like the normal Shelby too, but drugged up Shelby is friendlier," he stated.

Shelby feigned shock," Will Schuester! I am a perfectly friendly person," she insisted.

"I have asked you to get coffee with me and other things of that nature several times, and you turn me down every single time," Will pointed out.

"I always kept my schedule open, in case Rachel had a change of heart and decided that she wanted to do something," Shelby admitted, her eyes widening as soon as she said it," You didn't hear that," she said.

"Hear what?" Will asked, winking.

Shelby smiled," Thank you," she stated simply.

"You know, now that Rachel is living with you and everything, maybe we could go and get some coffee, once things get settled down," Will suggested.

"I don't think Emma would like that very much," Shelby said.

"Why? It's not like, a date, or anything," Will said.

"Well, if I was your girlfriend, I would not want you getting coffee with another woman," Shelby stated, casually. "By the way, that doesn't leave this room," she added.

Will chuckled," To be honest, I don't think Emma and I are going to be together too much longer," he informed her.

"Will, she's just under a lot of stress right now. She'll get back to her normal self in a few days, tops," Shelby said.

"It's not just that. We just aren't getting along like we did when we first got together," Will admitted.

Shelby gave him a sympathetic look," I'm sorry, Will," she said softly.

Will smiled," Do you remember that night that we made out on my couch?" he asked.

Shelby chuckled," Of course, you were a mess," she said.

Will nodded," Yes, I was, but I remember something you said to me that night," he stated.

"Really? And what is that?" Shelby asked.

"You said to give you a call when I got it all figured out," Will said.

"And?" Shelby prompted.

"And I think it would be pointless to call you, since I'm sitting right here next to you," Will said, smiling.

"Will, things are a total mess right now. I've got all these damn casts, Rachel's dads' funeral is in two days, and she's still really upset. Things are just a mess right now. You might have things figured out, but I sure as hell do not," she stated.

"Well, maybe I can help you," Will suggested.

"Will, as sweet as that is, I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe after things get settled down, you can take me out for that coffee, though," Shelby said, giving him a small smile.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Will asked.

"I don't need any help," Shelby said stubbornly.

"You're gonna' when you get to go back home. You can't do much, and Rachel will be told to take it easy for at least a couple of days. You guys are going to need someone to take care of you," Will informed her.

"I don't want to put that burden on you, though," Shelby said.

"It's no burden, Shelby. I want to," Will said.

"And Emma?" Shelby questioned.

"What if I just sit her down, and tell her that things aren't working out? Will you let me take care of you guys, then?" Will asked hopefully.

Shelby sighed," Fine, but only because my head hurts, and I know that you won't let this go until I say yes," she said.

Will beamed," You're damn right," he said, leaning in and ghosting a kiss onto her cheek.

"But, there will be rules," Shelby informed him.

"Like what?" Will asked.

"Well, for one thing, no funny business. No kissing or anything intimate, especially in front of Rachel. Her mom dating her teacher does not need to be one of the things on her mind. She has enough on her plate," Shelby stated.

"So, you will go out on a date with me, though?" Will asked.

Shelby sighed," I guess so," she said, adding a smile. Will couldn't help but lean in and kiss her cheek again," What did I say?" Shelby asked.

Will held his hands up in surrender," I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he said.

"Well, you better learn to," Shelby warned, trying to stay serious, but not being able to control the smile that came to her face.

"Yes ma'am," Will saluted, earning a chuckle from Shelby.

"Um, Miss Corcoran?" A nurse questioned, poking her head in the door.

"Yes?" Shelby questioned, turning her gaze from Will to the young nurse.

"The doctor was examining your daughter, and she kind of started flipping out. She's been yelling for you. Can we bring her in?" she asked.

"Of course, of course," Shelby said, nodding vigorously, and instantly regretting it when her vision clouded from dizziness.

"You ok?" Will asked, seeing the blank expression on her face.

Shelby nodded," Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy," she answered.

"Well, just take it easy," Will instructed.

"I hope Rachel's ok," Shelby said softly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Shell. She just wants to be with you. It's understandable, considering the circumstances," Will assured her.

"No Fin, I'm fine. I just want my mom!" Shelby heard Rachel saying from the hallway, seconds before the door opened.

**What'd ya think?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry I missed updating last week! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

****"Mom, you would not believe the audacity of these nurses! They tried to tell me I couldn't see you. You're my mom! I can see you whenever I want, and besides that, who do they think they are, trying to tell me what to do? I can't even-" Rachel rambled as Finn pushed her wheelchair up beside the bed.

"Rach, calm down. It's ok," Shelby stated soothingly, putting an end to Rachel's rant.

Rachel took a deep breath,"Sorry, mom," she said softly.

Shelby smiled," It's ok, baby," she cooed.

"Hey Rachel, would it be alright if I took you guys home tomorrow?" Will asked, suddenly.

Rachel looked from her mother, to Will and nodded slowly," Yeah, I guess that's fine," she said.

Will smiled," The doctor said you guys would need someone to take care of you, at least until your ribs are better. So, is it alright with you if I stay for a few days?" he asked.

Shelby's eyes widened as she listened to Will speak," Rach, if you don't want him to, that's fine. I can hire someone or something. If-" she started.

"No mom, it's fine," Rachel cut her off.

"Miss Berry, the doctor is waiting for you in your room. I need to take you back so he can examine you," a nurse said, stepping into the room.

"Can I come right back afterwards?" Rachel asked.

The nurse nodded," Yes, I'll bring you right back as soon as he's done," she said.

Rachel nodded," Alright, I guess," she said, placing a kiss too Shelby's cheek. "I'll be right back," she said as she was wheeled away, Finn at her side.

Shelby turned to glare at Will as soon as the door shut,"Will! You haven't even asked Emma yet! I haven't even said it's ok yet! Why would you ask R-" Shelby started. Will cut her off with a soft kiss. "What the hell, Will?" Shelby asked as he pulled away.

"Shell, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Emma is in no way my boss. She doesn't get to control what I do. So, I'm going to send her home, then, I'm going to stay the night right here, at your bedside. Then, tomorrow morning, I'm going to take you and Rachel back to your house. I'm going to run and get some clothes and stuff from my house, and then I'm going to take care of you guys. It's really quite simple," Will said soothingly.

Shelby suppressed the urge to shake her head, settling for a long sigh instead," Will, I told you, if you're going to be staying in the house with us, no funny business," she reminded him.

Will put his hand over his heart," I promise, no more funny business until you say it's ok," he said.

Shelby gave him a small smile,"Ok, fine then, you can stay with us," she said.

Will smiled,"I'll just go send Emma home," he said, standing up. Shelby reached out, grabbing his hand with her good one, effectively stopping his movement.

"You're lips are really soft, by the way," she said, giving him a wink before releasing his hand.

"If you want me to keep my hands off you, you should probably refrain from saying things like that," he said, heading for the door. He heard Shelby chuckle as the door closed and he made his way down the hallway, where he saw Emma talking with Finn. "Hey Emma, can I talk to you for a second?" Will asked.

Emma gave Finn an apologetic smile as she followed Will towards a quiet corner of the hallway," What Will?" she asked.

"I'm staying with Shelby and Rachel for a little while," Will informed her.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"To take care of them, until they can manage on their own," Will answered simply.

"Can't Finn do that?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

Will sighed," Emma, I want to do it," he said.

Emma shook her head," I knew it. I knew you've had a crush on her since that damn night on your couch. You know what, I really don't care what you do anymore. Consider yourself free of all restraints," she said, turning on her heel and walking away from him angrily, right past Finn, to the elevator.

Will sighed as Finn walked up to him," Is Ms.P okay?" he asked.

Will shrugged," I don't know," he said simply, turning to walk back towards Shelby's room.

**So, I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. I hope you guys like it though! Anyway, I need your opinion again. I could end this story now, and make a sequel. Or, I could write through Rachel's dads' funeral, and make a sequel. Or no sequel? I don't know, tell me what you guys want me to do! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

The next few days flew past. Shelby and Rachel were released the next morning and Finn helped Will take them home and get them settled. Will had been taking magnificent care of the two girls, and Finn stopped by frequently to hang out with Rachel. Rachel had thought that her mother had forgot what day it was that morning, but she was wrong. "Rach, sweetie, you need to get dressed," Shelby said from her seat in her wheelchair.

"Why?" Rachel asked, hoping she was wrong about the reason her mom wanted her to get dressed.

Shelby's eyes narrowed," Rach, you know exactly why," she said.

"But mom-" Rachel complained.

"Rachel, you said you would go. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm going to be right beside you the whole time, and so will Finn. You owe it to them to go," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded and stood up off of the couch," Ok momma'," she said, heading to her room and shutting the door behind her. Will knew that she needed to get dressed to and took the breaks off on her wheelchair, pushing her back towards her bedroom. He shut the door behind him and headed for the closet, pulling out a black dress that was hanging in the front of Shelby's closet and helping her change into it.

"Have you heard anything from Emma lately?" Shelby asked as Will pushed her wheelchair into the bathroom and handed her the bag of her makeup.

Will shook his head," Why would I have?" he asked, plugging her curling iron in for her and heading back into her bedroom to get himself changed for the funeral. "I told you Shelby, we broke up," he said from the other room.

Shelby sighed as she finished putting her foundation on, but said nothing. They finished getting ready and Will wheeled her back into the living room where Finn and Rachel were both sitting on the couch, Rachel in a black dress and flats, and Finn in a black suit and dress shoes. Shelby gave him a sad smile," Hey Finn, thanks for coming," she said politely.

"Thank you for letting me come," Finn countered, standing up and pulling Rachel with him. Will led the way out of the house, pushing Shelby in front of him, and when they got to the car he carefully lifted her out of the chair and placed her in the passenger seat, careful not to hurt her as he buckled her in. He folded up the wheelchair and put it in the back of the SUV as Finn and Rachel got in the back seat. The ride to the funeral was quiet, solemn. When they got to the funeral house Will got Shelby situated back into her wheelchair and then pushed her into the building. It was dimly lit and there were two open caskets near the front of the room. Rachel's sharp intake of breath did not slip past Shelby's keen ears and she reached her good hand out to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok, sweetie," Shelby cooed. People came up to Rachel throughout the whole funeral, giving her their condolences and sharing stories about her fathers. It didn't take long for Rachel to begin crying, but she never fell apart completely.

Finally, they were on their way home. Shelby had opted to sit in the backseat with Rachel, to comfort her, and Finn had reluctantly taken the passenger seat, by request of Rachel. Will dropped Finn off at his house before taking the girls back home. Rachel was silent, and simply gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room. Shelby sighed as Will pushed her back into her room and she changed into her pajamas. "She's gonna' be ok, ya know?" Will asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Shelby nodded," Yeah, she is," she confirmed.

"You're a good mom," Will reassured her, lifting her out of her seat and laying her down softly on her bed.

Shelby gave him a soft smile," Thanks. I needed to hear that," she said, laying her head back on the pillow.

Will smiled as he folded up her wheel chair," I know you did. That's why I said it," he said, heading for the door. "Goodnight Shelby," he said over his shoulder.

"Will," Shelby called after him.

Will turned around," Yeah?" he questioned, yawning.

"Come here," she requested.

Will walked back over to the bed," What do you need? A glass of water? A pain pill?" he asked.

Shelby simply responded with a soft kiss to his cheek," Thank you," she said, smiling.

Will smiled," Don't mention it," he said, heading back for the door.

Shelby sighed after he left and smiled to herself. She knew, deep down, that Rachel was going to be fine. Losing her dads was hard on her, but she knew she would pull through. Shelby was starting to believe that, maybe everything really was going to turn out ok.

* * *

**The End! **

**I really didn't like the ending that much, it was kind of rushed and everything, but I wanted to leave kind of an opening at the end for a sequel. The sequel will probably be posted next Sunday, so be looking out for it. Thank you guys so much for reading! :)**


End file.
